Umbrellas
by death mega sega
Summary: Set in Moebius. Scourge is locked away in Zone Jail, and Rosy Rascal feels as though she has lost her purpose in the world. Miles, now the leader of the Surpression Squad, recruits her. Can they turn the insane girl into a perfect solider? Please R&R!
1. Alliance Formed

_**Umbrellas**_

_**Chapter 1: Alliance Formed **_

_**.4.08.2011 Deathy: **_I just randomly came up with this. I decided to write it. No flaming/insulting reviews please.

_**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing but my insanity.

[][]][][][][][][

The rain poured down hard. She sat on a bench in the park getting soaked. He wasn't there anymore. She knew this, but she just couldn't accept it. Who was she suppose to squishy now? She wasn't sure. Everything was so muddy in her mind.

"Ah-Choo!" she sneezed. It was cold. But where could she go. The suppression squad took back the castle. There was nowhere for her to go. But it was so cold and wet here.

_BOOM! BANG! _The thunder sounded up above. She flinched slightly. Those sounds were starting to scare her more and more each day. She wanted him to come back. Yet he never will. He had been arrested and escorted to Zone Jail. She no longer had a purpose. She was nothing.

_BANG! _She flinched again. It was so cold. Maybe if she rolled up into a ball, she would be safe from the lightning. It was still cold and wet. The water just kept coming.

"Stop raining!" She ordered, throwing her head back to yell at the heavens. She laid her head on her knees. It was still raining. The thunder kept coming and she kept flinching.

"Ah-choo!" she sneezed again. She was freezing. She was unhappy. And she was probably sick from being outside too long. But did the sky care about how she felt? Nope! It just kept making her life so much worse. "Stupid rain." She mumbled to herself.

Then the wind began to pick up. Luckily for her it wasn't carrying the rain with it, but it was still icy cold. She threw her head back and screamed once again. "Would you stop being such a jerk to me, you stupid sky?" She yelled. Strange. She didn't feel the rain falling on her face. She opened her eyes to see an umbrella over her head. The wind was still blowing though. It was a little lighter. Her eyes followed the hand holding the umbrella to the shoulder it was connected to. Then she saw his face. The yellow fox was raising an eyebrow at her. "What do you want? Stupid." She hissed.

"You're only stupid if you stay out in the rain." He stated simply.

"I guess that makes you an idiot too." She retorted pointing out that he was standing in the rain.

He turned around and smirked secretly. "I came to give you an umbrella and dry you off some. If I'm an idiot for this. At least I'm a smarter idiot then you."

"Touché!" She said uncurling some.

"Way aren't you inside anyway?" He asked.

"Like you don't know Miles!" She said glaring at him. "I have nowhere to go." She stood up. "Ever since you and Sonic Prime made Scourgey go away to Zone Jail, I have had nothing to do!" She stomped her foot, causing mud to sling everywhere. Miles's hair stood on end as the mud hit his back. She covered her mouth. "_I am so dead!_" She thought to herself.

Miles took a deep breath. "I'm covered in mud aren't I?" He asked slowly. She nodded guiltily. "I can't read head movements Rosy." He said after a moment. He took another deep breath. He turned and glared at her. She was standing there twiddling her thumbs unsure of what to do. He shook his head. He grabbed her hand and placed the umbrella in her hand. Her head jolted up and looked at him.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"You claim to have nothing to do, right?" He questioned. Rosy nodded her head. "Well, you can hold the umbrella and walk with me home." He pretty much ordered.

Rosy walked beside him in silence as she held the umbrella. Though, Miles's hand was above her's. She did not feel comfortable. Miles grabbed his keys from his shirt pocket and unlocked his front door.

He lived in a workshop away from the castle. He wiped his feet on the mat and entered.

"There. I held the umbrella for you while I walked you home." Rosy said holding the umbrella up for him to take. "Here you go."

Miles shook his head. "You don't seem to get it do you?" He questioned.

"Get what?" She asked tilting her head.

"Where are you going to go stay when you leave here?" He asked. "Back to the park so you can just get even more soaked?"

Rosy looked down at the ground.

"You need to start thinking things through Rosy." Miles said as he grabbed her hand. "Crazy or not. You still have think things through."

She looked up at him. "Well, what do you suppose I do then?" She asked.

"There's a guest room here." He stated simply as he drug her inside. "It's that room right there." He pointed to a door.

"You're offering me a place to stay?" Rosy questioned. "Why?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Miles asked. "You're a valuable ally to have. If you're not on our side it could pose some problems for us."

Rosy laughed. "Will I be able to squishy things?" She asked feeling happy again.

"Of course!" Miles stated with a sly grin. "But you just can't squish anything, okay? You have to let me give you the say so before you squish anything or anyone. Are we clear?"

"I guess." Rosy said pouting. "Can I always squishy Scourgey though?"

"Yes." Miles nodded. "You'll always be allowed to squish Scourge." He placed the umbrella on the hat rack by the door. "But first, you need a shower." He waved his hand by his noise. "You haven't had a good one in a while have you?"

Rosy shook her head.

"Well, you're going to start taking one every day here. Got it?" Miles ordered. "The bath is right here." He walked to it and opened the door for her. "Go take one now please."

"But what will I wear?" She asked. "This is my only dress."

"I'll find you something to wear." Miles stated. "Just go take a shower this instant."

"Okay!" Rosy saluted as she went to bathe.

"This is going to take a while." Miles sighed. "But molding her into a good soldier will be worth it. At least she's gotten a little bit saner since Scourge has left." He searched through his house looking for clothes for her to wear. "Great. I don't have any girls' clothes. I probably should've thought of this." He grabbed a pair of his PJs and walked back to the bath room. "Rosy!" He called as he knocked on the door. "I brought you some clothes."

"Okay." Rosy answered. "Just bring them in."

"Okay." Miles opened the door and placed the clothes on the water closet of the toilet. "They're on the water closet." He said as he looked up. Expecting to see a shower curtain, he was surprised to see that she hadn't drawn it and that he could see her very well. His eyes darted to the floor and picked up her dirty clothes. "I'm going to put your dirty clothes in the wash." He said as he walked out and closed the door behind him.

"Thank you!" Rosy replied.

"You're welcome!" Miles answered. He was losing his composer. He threw in a load of clothes in the washer and turned it on. "I didn't see that." He told himself. "I didn't see that at all." He went and picked up the phone. He dialed a number quickly.

"Bonjur!" a French male voice responded.

"Hi, Patch." Miles said.

"Bonjur, Miles! What ez up?" He asked.

"I recruited Rosy." Miles stated.

"Why did you get zat looney moster?"

"Because Patch, if she can cause trouble for us, it's best to have her on our team."

"Very well, how ez it going?"

"Training her is going to be very hard." Miles placed his hand over his chest, hoping to slow it down.

"Really? What has she done?" Patch asked curiously.

"Um…" Miles thought about how to word it properly. "Well, she's taking a shower. And apparently doesn't know that when you take a shower you should draw the curtain."

"What?" Patch screamed. "Explain zis more."

"She needed something to wear. I brought her one of my PJs. She told me to just bring it in. I presumed that the curtain would be drawn. So I placed it on the water closet. And when I looked up I saw… well." Miles voice ran off as he sat on the floor.

"Wooow." Patcha said. "Miles got himself a little show."

"Shut up!" Miles ordered. His face was a bright red now.

"Well, aren't we touchy?" Patch teased. "Zough she is nuts. You should've expected zis."

"Apparently I'm an idiot." Miles stated. "But where am I suppose to get clothes for her?"

"Well, let's see. You can let her wear your clothes or you can take her to sometzing called ze store and let her blow all your money." Patch laughed.

"Hardy har har." Miles said. "I hate stores."

"I know. Well, I've got to get some shut eye." Patch said. "I suggest zat you try to do ze same."

"Yeah." Miles said after hearing the click. "If I can survive the night with Rosy." He said getting up and going up to his room. There was a private bathroom in there. He really wanted to get the mud out of his fur.

[][][][][][][][][][]

_**08.08.2011 Deathy: **_I finished this chapter. I'll try to write more soon. I know, you guys probably don't see a lot of fics starring these guys. I'm also working on an animation medley right now. So it'll be a long time in between chapters. Please READ & REVIEW!

_**27.08.2011 Deathy: **_I just edited this. I did finish the animation medley, simply because I've transferred schools. I have a family reunion today, but I'll start writing chapter 2 on the car ride there in between saying the team rocket motto with my sister. We're having a pokemon kick. So you may see some of that. Also, I'm thinking about doing a comic and/or animation of these too. And in other good news, my letter in Sonic Universe #31 was answered in the sonic grams! So happy! You can all tell it's me! I have claimed Miles Prower #1 fan slot! I have claimed it!


	2. Good Morning Poisoned Food!

_**Umbrellas**_

_**Chapter 2: Good Morning Poisoned Food!**_

_**27.08.2011 Deathy: **_Hi! Thank you BlissofanAngel for adding this to your fav story list and for reviewing. And thank you Eco Black Bird for adding this to your favorite list! I'm going to be very careful with this story, just as you asked. Also, I'm going to start rewriting ForgetmeNOTs. Some have asked me to finish it. Since it was written forever ago, I'll be rewriting it. More stuff and all.

_**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing!

[][][][][][][][]

That morning Miles woke up on his floor. Groaning, he heard sounds that disturbed him. "What's that noise?" He asked himself as he stood up. He was wearing his PJs. His clock laid beside him in pieces from where he had fought with its loud voice earlier that morning.

_CLANG! CLACK!_

Miles jumped as he heard those noises. He rushed out to see the commotion. There standing in the kitchen was Rosy. The pink hedgehog was washing the dishes.

Miles grabbed a wrench that was lying on the floor in his room and slowly walked down the stairs. His palm sweaty from gripping the wrench too tight. He wasn't taking any chances with the psychotic girl. Sneaking in as quiet as he could, he nearly jump through the roof as she spoke.

"Hello Miles!" She greeted. She looked up at him. "What are you doing up there?" She asked as Miles wiggled his way out of the hole in his ceiling.

"Um…" He thought for a moment. "I'm checking the stability of the roof." He lied.

Rosy nodded, buying the lie. "Well is it stable enough?"

"Yeah. It's perfectly stable." Miles answered.

"What's with the wrench?" She asked.

Miles looked at the wrench and began to panic. "Oh this?" He stammered.

"Where you tightening some bolts in the ceiling?" She asked.

"Yes!" He said going with her thought. "I was tightening some loose bolts in the ceiling." He took a deep breath. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm doing the dishes." She answered with a smile.

"Why? All the dishes were clean." Miles stated.

"I made breakfast this morning." She replied pointing to the plates on the table. An omelet, 3 strips of bacon, some sausage, and a piece of toast was on each plate. "I wasn't sure what you would like for breakfast, so I made a lot." She stated. "Come on, sit down and eat." She said pushing the still stunned fox into a chair. "Oh, I forgot the drinks. What would you like to drink, Miles? Milk or OJ?" She asked rushing to the fridge and grabbing a glass.

"Milk please." Miles answered, being knocked from his daze. Rosy placed the glass in front of him and returned to doing the dishes. Miles sat there and stared at the plate. "_She could've poisoned it."_ He thought. _"It'll be safer to watch her eat it first."_

Rosy finished the last dish and set it on the rack to dry. She sat down in front of him with a cup of orange juice. "Why haven't you started eating yet?" She asked with a hurt look on her face.

"Waiting for you." Miles answered looking up at her.

"Do you think that I would poison your food?" She asked.

"It's possible." Miles stated. Rosy laughed.

"Well, don't worry. I didn't." She informed him, taking a bite of her omelet.

Miles decided to take his chances with it. Taking a bite, she said his prayers. Then he realized that it tasted amazing. In fact, it was the best tasting omelet he had ever tasted.

"How was it?" Rosy asked, hoping he liked her cooking. She gathered all of the dishes and was washing them.

Miles looked up at her. "It was good." He stated, making it seem like it was only 'okay'.

"Thank goodness!" She said to herself.

"We're going to start your training today." Miles stated as he got up. "I'm going to get dressed. Then we'll head to the training gym. Be ready by the time I come down." He ordered.

"Yes sir!" Rosy saluted as she placed the dish on the drying rack.

The guest room was small. A closet with nothing in it. A night table by the twin mattress. The mattress was all that was there for a bed. No box spring. The thing that lifts the mattress up off the ground wasn't there either. Just a lonesome mattress. Naked without sheets. When she sat on it to put on her raggedy shoes, she could smell the age of the bed. She could smell Miles all over it. The deodorant he used to wear as a kid. The apple juice that he spilled on it and didn't clean up quick enough. His sweat from the multiple nightmares that Scourge had induced. The smell of pizza which he would eat constantly. She could even smell the scent from where the fox had wet himself a few times on the bed. The rings on the bed showed testament to it as well.

The mattress held a lot of Miles' childhood memories. Weird, since he refused to hold on to Childish things. She looked up at the light above. Just a plain regular one. Two bulbs, one of them blown, with a glass square shaped piece covering them. She picked up her hammer which was leaned against the door.

Clenching her chest, she froze at the door. It felt as though she was being stabbed. It was freezing cold, and yet she felt as if she was being burned. After a moment, the pain ceased.

Miles came down stairs, dressed and read to roll.

He found Rosy sitting on the couch. She was completely silent, starinng hard at the floor at her feet.

"Um… Are you feeling okay?" He asked her. No reponse. "Rosy?" He called. "Rosy?" He slowly waved his hand in front of her.

She jerked up and looked at him. Her green eyes cried, 'I'm scared. Where am I?'

"Are you okay?" Miles asked.

"I'm fine." Rosy stated standing up. "I need training, right? Well, let's hurry to the gym!" She walked to the door and picked up her hammer which was laying on the floor. It looked as though it was thrown there, but there was no damage in that area. Miles decided that it was best to drop the issue and go.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][

_**September 22, 2011 Deathy: **_Hey everyone! Sorry that it's taken so long with this chapter. I hand wrote it first. And I just got it typed. Tomorrow is also my grandpa's 70th birthday! So I won't be online that much. However, I have a character whose birthday is on the 23rd as well. So I will get online briefly to post a 10 page comic of that character on deviantart. I'm very proud of it. I even colored it. Which if any of you know me - is very rare for me. Also, I'm going to make an AMV of Rosy! Miles will be there too of course! I've already begun drawing the frames. However, I have an AMV of James to do for CassyG first. So you probably won't see the Rosy one 'til Christmas or so. So get excited for that. Youtube shall have an AMV of RosyXMiles come the end of this year! So Please READ & REVIEW!


	3. Training

_**Umbrellas **_

_**Chapter 3: Training**_

_**9/22/2011 Deathy: **_Well, surely you guys know me. I'm going to work some more on my Thursday! I'll try my best to finish up the James AMV so that I can start on the RosyXMiles one. Until then! Enjoy this fanfic! Thank you BlissofanAngel for reviewing! To answer your question, She hasn't had a bed in months. So to her, she doesn't care if Miles peed on it when he was kid. As for the heart attack moment… Hmmm… I don't know. We'll just have to read and find! (haha. Evil author.) and Thank you MistyRuis for reviewing! I do have a bad habit of fragment sentences. I know. I'll go throw them soon and edit them some more. The spelling too. I'm avoiding the word 'BROWN' completely because of the issue I had in _Unsure of Title_. And the whole why Rosy understands one thing and not the other. Well, I'll explain that later.

_**Disclaimer: **_Hugs for everyone!

[][][][][][][][][][][][]

The training gym was huge. Alicia was there practicing using her whip. She was able to use it almost like a cowboy's rope. Looping it around a dummy, she flung it up in the air. When her eyes spotted Rosy Rascal, her arm went limp. The 5 pound bag of bird seed flew from the whip and nearly hit Miles, who didn't look please.

"What is SHE doing here?" Alicia exclaimed, furious.

"I was recruited as a new member." Rosy stated as Miles was trying to dig himself out of the bird see.

"Why?" the princess chipmunk hissed.

Rosy responded by bowing to her. Alicia's eyes went wide at this action.

"Miles recruited me yesterday." She stated. "Said that I could still squishy Scourge and that I could squishy squashy other things too. With permission of course!" She said with a smile.

Alicia raised an eye brow and looked over at Miles, who was now dusting himself off. "Ooookaaaay." She said nodding to Rosy. "Miles, why did you recruit her?"

"Well, think about it like this." Miles explained. "Would you rather she fight with us or against us?"

"With us." She said reluctantly.

"Exactly!" Miles stated. "We're going to turn Rosy into a perfect soldier."

"And where are you going to get clothes for her?" Alicia asked.

"I figure I would dump her on you for that one." Miles stated simply. "You're the only other girl on this team." He stepped aside and let the girls looked each other in the eyes. "Now you have a friend who you can talk girl stuff with!" Miles laughed uneasily.

"I don't think Alicia wants to." Rosy told him as Alicia glared her down. "What shall I do first for my training?"

"Are you sure that we can trust her?" Alicia asked Miles, while she glared Rosy down.

"I'm sure we can." Miles nodded. "Why don't we start by seeing how well your aim is?" He suggested to Rosy.

"Okay." She nodded. "What shall I use as targets?"

"Why don't you use those dummies over there?" Miles suggested.

"Okay." She said walking off to set up the dummies. "You two can continue talking and insulting me." She told them as she left.

"At least she knows that everyone insults her." Alicia sighed. "What on Moebius made you think recruiting her was a good idea?" She questioned.

"Simple. Rosy is a valuable asset. If properly trained, she could be a great soldier. We'll have the upper hand against our enemies." Miles stated.

"And what about the crazy part?" Alicia questioned.

"We give her medicine?" Miles replied.

"And if medicine doesn't work?" She drilled him.

"We'll get to that hill when we get to it." Miles stated.

"I have the dummies set up." Rosy yelled from the other side of the room. Boomer and Patch were watching carefully from a position that allowed to dash through the exit at any moment, if necessary. "Shall I begin targeting them?" She asked.

"Sure. Go right on ahead." Miles told her. Alicia glared at the pink hedgehog as she went to a scotch taped X on the floor. The dummies were staged up like an army of 50.

She grabbed her hammer and swung it like a boomerang. It took out the first row of dummies easily. Running up, she caught it mid air and began hitting the dummies as if she was playing whack-a-mole. The princess expected the little girl to start going nuts with joy and proceed to destroy the gym. However, much to her shock and everyone else's, she remain perfectly sane. She made sure not to damage the gym, though she couldn't say the same for the dummies.

"Done!" She said as she knocked the last dummy down. She stood her hammer on the ground and rested most of her weight on it. "May I go get some water before I start the next exercise?"

"Sure." Miles nodded. "The water fountain is over there by the bathrooms." He pointed to where they were.

"Thank you!" She said as she walked over to the fountain.

"She didn't go insane." Boomer stated in shock. "Miles what medication do you have her on?"

"Yeah. Because it seems to work very well." Alicia said in shock.

"None right now." Miles answered truthfully. "Frankly, I'm amazed she didn't damage the gym at all."

"You mean to tell us, she's not medicated yet?" Boomer yelled.

"I recruited her last night; I haven't had the time to medicate her yet. Besides, she still needs clothes. She only has one dress." He turned his attention to Alicia. "By the way, I'm sending her with you to get clothes." He informed her.

"Why?" Alicia asked.

"Because shopping for clothes is a girl thing, and as you can plainly see, I'm not a girl. You are. Have fun!" He waved at her.

"Jerk." She said as she crossed her arms.

"So what's the next task that I have to do for my training?" Rosy asked coming over.

"Why don't we go get you some clothes now? Plus deodorant." Alicia stated. "I'm stealing your credit card." She informed the fox who gave it up without a word. "Come on." Alicia stated as she walked through the exit. "I don't want to have to smell you any longer then I have to."

Rosy looked at Miles and tilted her head. "Am I suppose to go with her?" She asked.

"Yes. She's going to take you to get some clothes and whatever other girl stuff you need." Miles nodded.

"Okay." She said rushing after the red headed chipmunk.

[][][][][][][][][

_**26.9.2011 Deathy: **_Okay! I'm done with this chapter! I'm also done with the James AMV! It's on youtube for everyone's viewing pleasure. Also, if you go on and go to read the Sonic Blog, you'll see Tails and Miles reading FANMAIL! Ya'll know me. Plus, it's implied that Miles and Rosy are an item in the blog. So is it official? I can't really say, but it sure sounds that way. Go read it and you'll see! I for one found it hilarious! Also, now I shall start working on the AMV of RosyXMiles! I hope you guys will like. Some of the frames are already done. So Please READ & REVIEW! As I go and write to the sonicgrams!


	4. The Mall

_**Umbrellas **_

_**Chapter 4: The Mall**_

_**26/9/2011 Deathy:**_ Thank you Shadowstep-Prime for adding this to your fav story list! And thank you BlissofanAngel for reviewing! The site is . Just click on the tab that says Sonic. And scroll down until you see "**Fan-Picked Fan Mail – Tails And Miles**" There are 5 of them. Scroll down to the one that says 1/5. There are other fan mails answered by the characters too if you go through the archives. Some include Nack the Weasel, Shadow and Larry Lynx, Shadow and Sliver, Sonic, himself, Zonic, Scourge, Fiona, Niccole, FIEST, Antoine, Geoffrey and Ixis, and several others. All of which are very humorous in my opinion.

_**Disclaimer: **_Ya'll know that I own nothing.

[][][][][][]

Alicia walked into the large crowded area without worry. Rosy, however, was very jumpy.

"This way." She ordered as Rosy struggled to keep up.

"Are malls usually this crowded?" Rosy asked. She didn't remember them being so crowded, but then again, people fled whenever they saw her.

"Yes Rosy. They are." Alicia answered over the other voices. People began to loot over at the two as they continued walking through the mall. Very quickly, they began to leave the shopping area.

"Wow!" Alicia laughed. "You're really good when it comes to making people leave Rosy."

"Thanks, I guess." Rosy replied with a sadden tone. Everyone always left her. Left her to be alone. She sighed as she walked into a _Victoria's Secret _with Alicia.

"Hey, don't be depressed." Alicia waved her hand. She was actually starting to like the pink hedgehog. "Now we have the stores to ourselves." She laughed.

"I guess. At least it's not crowded anymore." Rosy laughed.

"Good. Hey you! Measure her for me." She ordered a worker in a store.

"You're a very nice size to be." The lady told Rosy. "Most women would go through surgery to get your size."

"Thank you?" Rosy questioned if it was a compliment or insult.

"Your boyfriend must really love you." She giggled as she began measuring her waist.

Rosy's faced turned a bright red. "Oh n-n-no. I d-don't have a boyfriend." She choked out.

Alicia's ears perked up from where she was scanning over the women's sleep apparel. She looked over at Rosy, expecting the little girl to go off about 'Scourgey'. To her amazement, Rosy's face was just bright red. Her knees buckling. Her voice struggling to form the simplest of words.

"She's not thinking about Scourge." Alicia thought, her eyes narrowing on the hedgehog.

Rosy felt extremely warm in the store. She knew that it was rather cold in the mall and there wasn't that many people to make it feel so warm. She had scared them off moments earlier. Her mid was swirling with a billion thoughts all at once as she tried to speak calmly. She heard the lady giggle about something. Her eyes caught a glimpse of what she was amused by in a reflective surface on the wall. Her face was bright red.

"Blushing?" She thought confused. Then it struck.

The dagger once again thrust itself into her and twisted. The world around her felt like a blazing fire and numbing ice all at once. She felt as though she was being ripped apart. She couldn't take it.

[][][][][][][[][

_**27.9.2011 Deathy: **_And here it is my delightful friend that I leave you on a cliff hanger! Muhaha! We shall all now wait for chapter 5, which is already half way done. What do you think will happen? Please read & review with your thoughts! Also, I posted my 900th deviantion on this morning! It's a wonderful picture of anti, my OC who is Rosy's and Miles's son and his friend Melanie from _Unsure of Title_! It's cute and the link is on my page. So please, pretty, please READ & REVIEW!


	5. Yay! It's not a Heart Attack!

_**Umbrellas**_

_**Chapter 5: Yay! It's Not A Heart Attack!**_

_**27/9/2011 Deathy: **_Welcome to chapter 5! Here is where it shall be answered! But I'll keep this chapter for about a day after completion, simply because I wish to hear your thoughts. Now on with the show! Thank you BlissofanAngel for reviewing!

_**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing.

[][][][][][][][][]

The pink hedgehog felt to the ground. Tears streamed down her face like rapids.

The employee jumped back in shock. Freaking out and crying herself, she rand and hid behind the tiny desk in the shopping mall.

Alicia saw everything in super slow motion as she pushed herself forward. It felt like the wind and gravity was against her as she continued the tread toward the collapsing child.

"Rosy!" Alicia called, shaking the little girl. "Rosy!" She called again. Her green eyes where bugging out of her skull as she struggled to breathe.

After 5 minutes, the pain slowly left her body as she collapses.

"Rosy?" Alicia calls as she checks for a pulse and a heartbeat. She was breathing. "Thank goodness." She sighed with relief. "Rosy, wake up." She called out to the pink hedgehog.

"Urg…" She moaned. Her eyes slowly opened and looked up at Alicia. "Huh?" She tilted her head.

"What on Moebuis just happened to you?" Alicia demanded to know.

Rosy's confused expression suddenly turned into shock, then to a sad, guilt ridden one. Struggling to keep her balance, she slowly stood up. She grabbed the measuring tape from around the shop keeper's neck. She held up one end as the end that said 0 [zero] touched the ground.

Alicia came over and looked at the height. Her mouth dropped and formed a great big 'O'. Rosy height had changed by 2 whole inches from what the lady had measured earlier.

"You're getting younger?" the princess questioned.

The girl nodded with shame.

"But your wish…" The chipmunk began to ramble. "You wished on the Acorn's Ring to be older. The same age as Scourge."

Rosy shook her head solemnly. "No. I wished to be the same age as the man I'm in love with. That's the wish the Acorn's ring granted for me." Rosy stated. "And still is."

"But you love Scourge." Alicia stated the fact as Rosy hung her head. Then it truly hit her. "You don't love Scourge anymore?"

Rosy's head hung lower. Alicia was now determined to find out who the pink hedgehog's new love was.

"So who?" Alicia asked crossing her arms.

"Who what?" Rosy asked innocently.

"You know who." Alicia teased. "Who are you in love with now?"

Rosy glared at her. "I'm not talking about this now."

"Why not?" Alicia asked. She was acting like a school girl, wanting to know the latest gossip.

"Well let's see, if I think about it too much , I'll start regressing from this age to his age. And that hurts a lot. Plus, I really don't want anyone to know. Second, you'll keep hinting at it around the guys and then they'll pink up on it. Plus, you'll probably tell him and then he'll avoid me at all cost! Third, I really like him, but I don't want to hurt him. And if I fully acknowledge my feelings, I'll try to squishy him, and I really, really don't want to!" Rosy ranted out as tears streamed down her face.

Alicia's eyes widen. "You're becoming saner." She said aloud in shock. Rosy nodded as she tried to wipe the tears away. "Okay, listen to me." Alicia said patting Rosy on the shoulder. "I have a plan!" She gave the little hedgehog a thumbs up.

"Why do I have sinking feeling in my stomach?" Rosy questioned this plan.

"You're just hungry." Alicia assured her. "Now, here's my plan." She began, "We'll get you some clothes and other girl things today. Then, because, we all know that you're going to regress to his age any way. We have you do it slowly. This way the guys are less likely to notice. Okay?"

"Okay." Rosy nodded.

"However, since you're living Miles, it'll be a lot harder to hide it." Alicia thought. "He's a sharp one. He'll pick up on it eventually." She began pondering. "Maybe we should have him in on it."

"No!" Rosy instantly denied that idea. "I don't want anyone knowing! I didn't even want you knowing."

"Okay. That part is scratched." Alicia stated.

"Can we just continue through the mall?" Rosy asked.

"Sure." Alicia said with a swift nod.

They retook her measurements, and threaten that if the worker told a soul they would be back to end her life. They went on to some other stores. After a while they stopped for something to eat in the food court. Empty. Very empty. Rosy noted as only a few workers, who were required to stay if they wanted to hold the job. Rosy had Great Wraps as Alicia ate some Chinese food. The two sat in silence as they ate.

"Okay. Say something please." Rosy pleaded. "This silence is way too awkward."

"Oh, so it's not just me." Alicia sighed. "You!" She pointed to a random working in the shopping area. "Get some of your friends and perform a play for us."

"What?" the girl questioned.

"You heard me!" She said snapping her fingers. "Now I'm the princess, so do as I tell you!" She ordered.

Rosy snickered as the workers began trying their best to put on a play. It was truly pathetic, but enough to humor the girls and remove the eerie silence. When they finished their lunches, they placed their trays on the tray rack above the garbage cans, and went back to Miles's place.

Rosy carefully opened the door as they drug the shopping bags inside. Alicia looked up and noticed the new sky light that Miles had made earlier. "Why is there a whole in the ceiling?" She asked Rosy as they began sorting the clothes into drawers in a small dresser.

"Miles was checking the ceiling's stability and tightening some ceiling bolts this morning." Rosy replied with thought.

Alicia raised an eyebrow. She figured it be best not to explain to Rosy that there was no such thing as ceiling bolts. She wasn't a very bright girl. Alicia doubted if she would ever be. Though she was going to have a talk with Miles later.

[][][][][][[]

_**29.9.2011 Deathy: **_Okay! I'm finished with chapter 5! I'll start chapter 6 today and post chapter 5 tomorrow morning. Simply to get response! So now we all know what's going on. It's not a heart attack like some of you guys keep saying. And Acorn's Ring is the Anti version of the Ring of Acorns. Yeah, I made up a name for it. Not very good, but I did. This chapter is actually longer than I expected it to be. So enjoy! Also, I've started the animation of MilesXRosy. And I've been drawing their kids, the ones I made up from my story _Unsure of Title_. So deviantart has that. Please READ & REVIEW!


	6. Patch's Lessons

_**Umbrellas**_

_**Chapter 6: Patch's Lessons**_

_**30.9.2011 Deathy: **_Okay! I've been lazy, yes. I've been drawing my OCs from Unsure of Title. So yeah. Lazy me. On with the story! NOTE: If you haven't had health yet, you may not want to read this. Especially if you're a boy who doesn't understand these things.

_**Disclaimer: **_Dude, has anyone seen my drum sticks?

[][][][][][][][][

Miles walked into his house. Alicia and Rosy didn't come back to the gym. This annoyed the fox to no end. "Alicia still has my credit card." Miles complained as he run the newspaper out. It had begun raining while he was still at the gym. The newspaper was a good shield from the rain. But it wasn't good enough.

"Don't be too mad mon ami." Patch advised him.

"I've been robbed Patch! I think I have all rights to be mad." Miles stated. "I shouldn't have given Alicia my card."

"Zat was your negligence, but you can't fix it now." Patch said wiping his feet on the rug.

"Why did you insist on coming home with me anyway?" Miles sighed as he finished ringing the newspaper out.

"You seem a bit stressed out." Patch stated following him inside.

"I am not," Miles said as he tried to close the door against the mighty winds. _CLANK!_ "Stressed out!" He said as he sighed with relief that the cold air couldn't bug him anymore.

Patch crossed his arms and looked hard at the fox. "Very well." He sighed. "Why don't we have a talk?" He suggested, waving his arm to the couch.

"About what?" Miles said with a disdain tone.

"Mon ami, zere are so many zings we must talk about." Patch insisted.

Miles raised an eye brow at him. "Like what?"

"Like ze fact zat you have a girl living with you." Patch stated as he sat the fox down. His eyes were wide and shocked. After a moment, Miles shook his head and his shock away. He looked up at Patch who sat in front of him on the reclining chair that no one had sat in for years.

Miles gritted his teeth. "There's nothing to talk about concerning that subject." He stated.

"Qui, zere is so concern." Patch stated holding his finger up to Miles's lips to halt his talking. For once, Patch really truly seemed concerned. "You are only 11 Miles. 11. You do not know how to live with ze women. Zere are many zings zat you still don't understand." He said opening up the discussion. Miles didn't want to hear this talk, but he was going to. "First off, I zink you should be informed about a woman's cycle."

"What cycle?" Miles raised an eye brow. He had no clue what Patch was referring to.

"Well, women have zis cycle. Everyone calls is PMS. It stands for ze Pre Mentral Syndrome. I, however, call it Possible Murder Suspect." Patch explained.

"Why?" Miles asked, actually becoming interested in the topic.

"Well, zis happens once a month." Patch went on. "Ze women, zey bleed for several days at a time. Usually it only last for 7 days. Zough if you're lucky, it'll last for only 3 days."

"They bleed!" Miles exclaimed sitting up straighter. "Why? Where? We need to go take them to a doctor!" He said starting to charge up and go find Rosy."

"Hey!" Patch said throwing his body back on the couch. "Zey are fine. They do it all the time. It ez ze way nature works. Where zey bleed, however, I don't zink I can say zat in zis fanfiction." Patch stated. "I'll get you book on that." Patch sighed as he looked at Miles's confused and innocent face thwart with worry. "Don't worry so much. Zere's more to discuss. During this time, you'll notice that Rosy will be very moody, like moodier zan normal, and may even crave certain foods. You'll have to do your best not to upset or anger her. Also, women take really long baths. So you may not be able to ze restroom. Zey hate ze smell of sweat so she'll probably demand zat you shower. Zey also like for zings to be put up in zeir proper place. You'll have to set down some rules, and major strict ones. Because sooner or later, you're going to come home and find that Rosy has done rearranged everything in your whole house and you can't find anything!"

"Patch, I get it. All women are crazy." Miles stated. "Though, I doubt Rosy will do to me what Alicia did to you."

"Don't doubt me mon ami." Patch warned. "You have no real clue what ze women are like."

Just then, Rosy came through the door with an umbrella fighting away from her grasp. "This umbrella is such a pain!" Rosy complained as Alicia followed closely behind her and helped her closed the door. "Can I hit it with my hammer now?" Rosy questioned.

"Do you want to break it?" Alicia asked backed.

"No." Rosy answered as they finally got the door closed. She turned and counted the bags. "Are you sure this will be enough groceries?" She asked.

"Of course!" Alicia stated. "How much are you planning on eating in a month Rosy?"

"Well, I know Miles eats a lot more than most people. He can eat two whole pizzas all by himself. His stomach is a black hole!" She laughed as she began walking to the kitchen.

"Nice to know that's what you think of my eating habits." Miles crossed his arm and glared at the pink hedgehog.

"Oh, hello Miles!" Rosy laughed. She walked up to him and showed him the bags. "Alicia and I went and got groceries!" She said like a proud child, trying to show her parents how good she was. "May I try to cook dinner tonight? This lasagna stuff sounds like a good choice. What do you think?" She pulled the box out of the wet bag.

Miles raised an eyebrow at her. Patch tilted his head in confusion at the girl. Miles reached up and patted her in the head. "Sure. You can try to cook the lasagna." He replied standing up. "Just let me get the fire extinguisher first."

"Okay!" Rosy said hopping up and down.

"Are you sure she's going to bleed for a week?" Miles asked Patch with a concerned look. "She seems perfectly fine. You made me think she was dying."

"Patch…" Alicia crossed her arms. "Where you trying to explain things to Miles?"

"Yes." Patch answered.

She shook her head as she walked up to him. She took her whip out and hit him hard with it. "You idiot!" She called him. "You don't explain those things to an 11 year old boy! It just doesn't work! Especially with Miles! You should not be giving him those talks!"

"He needs to be informed!" Patch yelled back standing up.

Rosy stood there confused. Her face was slightly red. She then hung her head as Miles hid behind the couch. Rosy followed him.

"Can you help me put the groceries up, Miles?" She asked kindly. "I don't know where things go."

"Okay." Miles said as he crawled out from behind the couch and followed Rosy to the kitchen. On his knees, he was ready to curl up into a ball and stay that way for several hours.

"They'll stop bickering soon enough." Rosy stated as she placed the bags on the kitchen. "You're safe now; you can stop crawling." Rosy stated as she looked down at the graveling two tailed yellow fox. His blue eyes afraid of Alicia's crackling whip and Patch's sharp blade. She sighed. "_Some taste you have Rascal._" She thought to herself.

[][][][][][][]][][

_**10/1/2011 Deathy: **_It's the 1st of October! Wow! I'm amazed! I've finished this chapter! Patch's accent is so hard to write. I need more work on writing a French accent. Also, I know that I got in a very touchy subject of women's puberty and for those who are uncomfortable with that, I'm sorry. But I think Patch needed to discuss something like that to Miles. Sort of to tell him how hard it is to live with a girl. And Miles, being 11, and living on his own, doesn't exactly understands it, so I wanted to explore that some. Next Chapter is dinner. So that'll be a cuter one. When Alicia stops beating Patch…. -_- Please READ & REVIEW!


	7. Dinner Part 1

_**Umbrellas **_

_**Chapter 07: Dinner Part 1**_

_**1.10.2011 Deathy: **_Well, here we are. It's chapter 7! Rosy's going to cook lasagna. Or try too!

_**Disclaimer:**_ The MilesXRosy AMV will be done sometime soon. Maybe. Thank you Misty and BlissofanAngel for reviewing! You guys are way past cool!

[][][][][][][][][][

Miles showed Rosy where everything went in the kitchen. Or at least where he preferred them. "Would you like me to label them for you?" Miles asked the pink hedgehog as she was already having trouble remembering where the can goods went.

"Can you?" She asked with an amazed expression.

"Yes, I can label them for you." The yellow fox nodded his head.

Rosy looked down at her feet. "But I don't want to cause trouble." She muttered.

"Rosy speak up." Miles ordered. "I can't hear you clearly if you mutter. I'll label everything for you tomorrow."

"Are you sure?" Rosy asked as Miles was putting up the eggs.

"Yes I'm sure." He told her. "Hand me the sandwich meat." He ordered. Rosy brought it to him and sat there watching him. She stared at him and made out every detail on his face. His fur was still damp from here the rain had gotten him and his hair kept drooping in front of his eyes. Amazingly, Miles had many stress lines on him. Rosy thought about all the stuff Miles had to put up with. At first it was Scourge bossing him around like a slave. Miles would bend over backwards if it met his survival. He knew how to calculate and take control, though when it came to a fight Miles would be the first to flee. To wave the white flag up high and curl under the rock.

"_Miles is a card._" Rosy thought with a giggle. The yellow fox looked up at the pink hedgehog. He had forgot that she was even there. He tilted his head.

"_What was so funny?_" he asked himself. She seemed like she was perfectly sane. Miles didn't think he would ever see her sane again. He recalled how she would always smile like that. Especially at him. He would pick the fight. Trying to show that he wasn't a coward. Which he knew that he was, but come on he could win a fight. Maybe. If he would stop crying long enough. However, all of his attempts failed. She would usually just smile and giggle at him. Just like she was doing now. Miles couldn't continue picking a fight with her then. Though he did try. After that she would usually hug him. Nice, warm hugs which made Miles pout because he knew he had lost. He recalled how she would smell of freshly picked flowers. Flowers, he thought were no longer in this zone. Destroyed and lost to time. But those flowers smelled so sweet. He missed that smell. Now he had the source of that sweet smell living in his house, a mere few feet away from him. He began to really like this idea. "Rosy?" Miles tilted his head, making sure to look as innocent as possible. "Why don't we start cooking that lasagna now?" He asked.

Rosy snapped back to the present and was faced with Miles, a few inches from her face. His face was tilted and his eyes look bigger than normal. His legs were sprawled out. One to each side of her. He was sitting like a child and he was a very cute one.

"Sure!" She answered with a nod. She hopped up on her feet. "How do we begin?" She asked looking down at him.

"There should be directions on the box." Miles said getting up to follow her.

Rosy stared at the box. She started at the front of it. "Where? I don't see it here." Miles came up from behind and laid his chin on her shoulder.

"Check the back of the box." He said monotonally. Rosy flipped the box over and saw the directions.

"Oh, here they are!" She said happily. "You're so smart Miles!" She complimented him.

"Of course I am." He boasted.

She walked over to the oven. Miles made a hurt face. "How do you preheat the oven?" She asked.

Miles rolled his eyes at her and pressed the button on the oven for her. "What temperature does it say?" he asked.

"350 degrees." Rosy answered.

Miles punched in the numbers. "Okay." He said.

"Okay, now we put the lasagna in." Rosy said happily.

"We have to wait for it to finish preheating first." Miles informed her.

"How long is that?" She asked with a pout.

"Until the oven dings." Miles answered.

"What'll we do until then?" Rosy asked pouting.

Miles thought for a moment. "Why don't we play a board game?" He suggested. He recalled playing them often. Scourge would never play with him. In fact, the green jerk would often destroy the boards. He remember that before Rosy used the Acorn's Ring that she would play the games quite often. She even gave him a few board games for his birthday.

"That sounds like fun!" She said hopping up and down.

"Okay." He took the box of lasagna and placed it on the counter beside the stove. He led Rosy to a chair and placed her in it. "You wait right here while I go get the game."

"Which one are we playing?" She asked as he began to leave the kitchen.

"I'll surprise you." He answered. Then Patch flew over his head. The two were still going at it. Alicia came over, ready to hit Patch again. Miles seemed confused. He had forgotten that the two were dukeing it out in his living room. He looked around and saw that it was now a total mess. It was going to take weeks to fix this. He gritted his teeth as he became angry.

"STOP FIGHTING THIS INSTANT!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. The two froze and looked at him. "Thank you." He took a deep breath. "Go sit at the living room table. We're going to play a board game while dinner is cooking." He informed them. "And no more beating each other up!" He stated as he flew up to his room. "I'll be back with the board game in a minute."

In his room, he looked around. He knew the board games were in here somewhere. He didn't like having childish things, but they were just so much fun to have around. He moved his bed over a few inches. Under it was a hatch. He unlocked it and opened it. There inside were many old forgotten memories. He pulled out a box of an old cherished board game. He smiled. He opened to confirm its contents. His eyes widen as he saw the old forgotten picture just laying inside it. He blushed as he picked up the image and admired it. He had all but forgotten that it even existed and that he was the owner of it. He closed the hatched, locked it and moved the bed back into place. He picked up the box again and stared at the photograph. He sighed. Silently and swiftly, he placed the good memory under his pillow for safe keeping.

[][][][][][][][][][

_**3.10.2011 Deathy: **_I'm cutting this one a bit short, sorry. My computer is having issues, and really needs to be repaired or I need to get a new one all together. So I'm cutting this one short here and posting it now so that I don't lose it. Also, I can start hand writing the other one now. So never fear! I'll do my best to keep up! So Please READ & REVIEW!


	8. Dinner Part 2

_**Umbrellas**_

_**Chapter 8: Dinner Part 2**_

_**Shi Yue San Ri Deathy: **_Yes, that date is the Pin Yin for the Chinese date. Okay, so sorry that I split it into 2 parts on you guys. But I'm going to keep writing. Man, I can't feel my fingers. Thank you BlissofanAngel for reviewing!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I made white flags for everybody! – Italy from Hetalia

[][][][][][][]

Miles happily walked out and closed the door behind him. He practically skipped down the steps with joy. His tails spun around with his joy as they made him hover above his carpeted floor.

Alicia's jaw dropped at the sight of the happy fox.

"_Mon Dieu…" _Patch murmured as Miles landed himself on the ground.

"I got the board game!" Miles declared with childish delight. They hadn't seen him like this in years. They had believed that Scourge had beaten all he childish happiness out of the young fox. Miles held up the game as he walked to the table. "We all know how to play this one, right?" Miles asked with a large grin.

"_Mon Dieu." _Patch murmured again as he read the name on the box. He knew what was going on, but he just couldn't say it. Not now anyway. "_Ze poor kid._" Patch thought, "_he ex only going to bet himzelf ze great hurting_._"_

"I love Candy Land!" Rosy squealed with pleasure. She stood up and hopped up and down with joy.

"Now I know that I picked a good one." Miles laughed as he placed the box on the table.

Alicia's eyes widened at the sight before her. She knew Rosy's age was regressing. She understood the cause, but what she couldn't grasp was that happy, glowing look on Rosy's face. She examined her closer. The pink hedgehog's cheeks were a pinkish tint. She was blushing! At this sight, the gears in Alicia's head began to spin. "_Rosy is falling for Miles?_" She finally concluded. She looked over at the two tailed fox. He was cold. Calculating. Manipulative. Devious. A backstabbing young man of cowardice if it meant he would survive. "_What on Moebius does she see in him?_" Alicia pondered. She examined the fox closely, searching for an answer. His prime counterpart could be considered 'cute' but not this wolf in sheep's clothing. However, he didn't look like the usual jerk that he was. His cold calculating blue eyes were soft and looked like a child's. A happy, harmless smile was placed on his face. As the gears in her head kept turning, Alicia finally came to a hypothesis. "_That dirty rotten fox!_" She thought. "_He's already figured it out! I can't say that I'm surprised, but to play dirty like this? He's leading her on. Manipulating her like a puppet! That little – _"

"Ding!" The oven sounded. The preheating had finished. Not only that, but it broke the French swordsman and princess out of their thoughts. Rosy went to place it in the oven; Miles followed closed behind to assist her. She placed the lasagna in the oven as he set the timer. The lasagna would be done in 45 minutes.

Miles sat down and opened the box. He carefully laid out the board and shuffled the cards. He brought out the moving pieces. They were worn and ragged. Once beaten into the ground and obviously missed matched. One knight from an old chess game that was destroy by the green hedgehog neons ago. A tiny robot which was sculpted from miniature Legos. A shiny metal teddy bear piece which had broken off an ancient char which was once marveled by a child. A little ginger bread man that was backed and turned into a Christmas ornament when Miles was an infant. All the pieced were old and weary. Patch recalled where each one had come from, though he was more amazed that Miles had kept all these childhood mementoes.

Patch got the knight. Miles was given the tiny robot. Alicia proudly claimed the ginger bread man, leaving Rosy to take up for the teddy bear charm.

They played a fun game of Candy Land. Patch took major note of Miles' happy, carefree attitude. He knew what was up with the young fox, even if the two tailed genius wasn't even aware of it himself. Rosy, however, was what was duping him. He couldn't get his head around her behavior.

Alicia knew what was going on with Rosy, but what she couldn't figure out was what Miles was up to. She knew that the sneaky fox was duping the innocent hedgehog girl. This made her angry, but she figure d she would have a nice, long chat with the fox tomorrow.

"DING!" The oven sounded once again. Rosy hopped up instantly. She wasn't entirely used to the sound of the oven yet.

"It's the oven." Miles assured her. He pushed his chair back so he could get up.

"Oh. Yeah." Rosy laughed off her embarrassment.

She got up and followed Miles to the oven. He turned the oven off and grabbed a pair of oven mitts. He forgot to inform a pink hedgehog that she should never grab anything out of the oven without oven mitts. When he turned around and saw, his mouth opened to yell. Rosy's scream at the hot pan, which filled the whole area within a 50 mile radius, came out first.  
>The pan flew into the air. Miles freaked out and tackled the young girl to the floor. Patch and Alicia came running in at the high pitch scream. Alicia flipped the pan right side up with her whip as Patch caught it with his sword. Carefully, he placed the lasagna on the stove top. Miles was ready for impact from the hot pan.<p>

"We got the lasagna on the stove." Alicia screamed over Rosy's crying.

Miles slowly opened his eyes. He looked around like a curious puppy. Once his mind took in that the worst was over, he sighed. H looked at Rosy. "Rosy calm down." He told her.

"Hey, it's okay now!" Alicia yelled. The girl's screech was giving her headache. "The pan can't hurt you!"

"Alicia get the first aid kit!" Miles ordered with clenched teeth. His eyes were cold, serious, and angry. The chipmunk obliged. Miles rolled his eyes.

He carefully grabbed Rosy's burnt hand. Luckily, she ore gloves or the burns would've been much worse. Miles carefully took each glove off and began blowing on them. Rosy soon stopped crying at the top of her lungs. Now she was making sniffling and whimpering sounds. This, at least, was bearable and a lot safer on their eardrums.

Patch knew how protective Miles could be, so he decided to just stand by and watch. Alicia came back with the first aid kit. She placed it beside Miles. She didn't want to get on his bad side anymore then she already was. Miles kept blowing on her hands as he opened the case. On top of were instructions for various things.

Choking.

Cuts.

Bruises.

Broken bones.

Twisted Ankles.

The occasional decapitated limb.

And everything else under the sun.

Then finally burns.

Miles read carefully. He knew that he couldn't afford to mess this up.

His mouth opened to speak, but a '_TAP'_ stopped him. It was a bowl of ice water. Patch removed his hands slowly. The coyote didn't mean to cause another noise. He saluted the fox and stepped back. The yellow two tailed fox pulled out the wrapping from the kit and dipped some strands into the water. It was a numbing cold. Patch knew exactly what to do.

"Why isn't he taking over?" Miles questioned. He carefully took on a strand of wrapping out. He rung it out with one hand as the other was occupied with holding Rosy's hands palm up and out towards him. He carefully took the damp strand of wrapping on to the young girl's hand.

"Ow!" She jerked away. Her green eyes shut tight.

Miles kept a firm grip on her. With the free hand, he pulled her on top of him by her elbows. With the hand holding her's, he spun her around like a ballerina to where she was sitting on his lap. He finished wrapping her hand in the wrapping.

"I don't feel comfortable." Rosy stated.

Miles grabbed the second wrapping and began to ring it out. "That's because both of your hands are burned." He replied simply.

Rosy sighed and shook her head. "That's not what I was talking about." Rosy stated.

Miles raised an eyebrow. He looked up at the swordsman watching carefully. "Joke." He mouthed the order. He nodded in understanding.

"Two Jews walk into a bar." Patch began. Alicia face palmed and Rosy raised an eyebrow.

"You're not telling that joke." Alicia stated.

"Why?" Patch questioned. Miles had begun dressing the pink hedgehog's other hand.

"Because that joke is terrible!" Alicia exclaimed.

"Non." Patch waved off her insult. "It ez ze classic."

"Either way it's terrible!" Alicia insisted. "Everyone knows that!"

Miles leaned in close to Rosy; whispering in her ear, he informed her, "They'll be at it for hours, so enjoy the show." He got up slowly and made each of them a bowl of lasagna. He placed a piece of bread with each. He placed a bowl in front of Alicia and one in front of Patch.

He carefully blew on Rosy's food. "You shouldn't try to hold anything for a while." He explained in a hush tone. "Say ah." He instructed, holding the spoon up to her mouth.

Rosy opened and took the bite. Luckily, Miles was ambidextrous. He feed her with his right hand and himself with his left. This amazed her. She didn't know this fact.

Alicia and Patch were too busy arguing to take notice of them. Thought they did eat their food and defended their points between bites.

[][][][][

_**6.10.2011 Deathy: **_Finally! I'm finished with this chapter! My hand hurts terribly. I've placed an application in at McDonalds. I hope that I get the job, but I never know. It's unlikely. I've been working hard on MilesxRosy AMV. I've posted some frames on deviantart. One of the sequences is over 100 frames! With that said, please READ and REVIEW!


	9. Patch & Boomer make a plan

_**Umbrellas**_

_**Chapter 09:**_

_**6.10.2011 Deathy: **_Thank you very much BlissofanAngel for your review! You get hugs and cookies! This is why, "Patch and Alicia should get married they sound like a married couple anyways. " That made me laugh. Simply because of in my fanfic, _Unsure of Title, _they are married. They actually have a little boy. There should be a special story just for him sometime in the near future. So hugs and cookies for you!

_**Disclaimer: **_Way past cool!

[][]][][][][][][][][

Patch met Boomer at his lab. The walrus was practicing his aim with his arm blasters.

"So what's up?" Boomer asked as he hit another target dead on. He was trying to intemdate the coyote, something the swordsman easily noticed. "You called this morning crying we have a problem. So what is it?"

"We do have ze problem." Patch answered Boomer's sarcastic, uncaring tone. "How do I be putting zis? Oh well." He sighed. "It ez Miles."

"What about Miles?" Boomer spoke with interst. "Is all the power going to his head too?"

"No, it ez not zat." Patch assured the walrus that the young fox was not becoming another tyrant. "It ez somezing much worse."

"What can be worse than a power crazed genius fox?"Boomer questioned.

"A genius fox who ex falling in ze love." Patch stated. His arms crossed. Face filled with worry.

Boomer's eyes widened. Shaking his head, he sighed, "It's over _her_ again. Isn't it?" He looked up at the coyote. His one good eye was closed.

"_Qui_." He answered.

"What are we suppose to do?" Boomer pondered.

"I do not have ze clue." Patch replied as he plopped down into a recliner in Boomer's living room. A small coffee table stood before him. A magazine propping its leg up, keeping the table from having a nasty wobble. On the other side of the rectangular table a small green couch starred back. A three seater, though with the walrus sitting on it, it was a two seater.

"We're going to have to do something." Boomer said as he sat on the couch.

"I know. I tried to have a talk with him. Explain zings to him, but he didn't seem to understand." Patch stated.

Boomer raised an eyebrow. "You tried to give a health lesson?" He asked. The swordsman nodded. The walrus shook his head. "That isn't your forte." He stated.

"What do you mean?" Patch asked.

"Stick to sword fighting and backstabbing." Boomer told him. "Tomorrow we'll both sit down with Miles and talk some sense into him." Boomer came up with the plan.

[][][][][][][][][

_**9:08 pm October 9th 2011 Deathy: **_Life sucks. A fight just broke out and I just got home. Sucks. I so want to move in with my papa now. Guess I'll be transferring again this year. And mid-semester too. My body is shaking. Also, I drove home today! An hour and half drive on the free way! I made it alive! Now I just want to go back. This way the urge to murder one of my family members won't be so strong. Anyway, please READ & REVIEW!


	10. Night Caller

_**Umbrellas**_

_**Chapter 10: Night Caller**_

_**15.10.2011 Deathy: **_Okay! I'm ready to hop on the ball! Thank you ReeceTails for constantly asking about this story and its chapters! Also, thank you BlissofanAngel for reviewing! Thank you all so much! So let's get on with the show!

[][][][][][][][][][]

Miles woke up to not an alarm blaring, but to his phone. It was much louder then the alarm and by the song it was playing, Miles knew that he didn't want to answer it.

"Patch..." he growled as he put his pillow over his ears. He wanted to sleep. Why did thaat French man have to interfer? "Go away!" He told a Patch, who couldn't hear him. "I'm not home!" He told him again.

_KNOCK. KNOCK. _The knocking was soft. Miles relunctantly sat up. "Who is it?" He asked annoyed.

"Rosy." The pink hedgehog answered. she sounded as if she had been crying.

"Come in!" Miles ordered without a second thought. He was going kill Patch.

She came in slowly, rubbing her blood shot eyes. "Miles?" She whimpered.

"Come on, sit here." He patted the corner of his bed.

She sat down in the corner, rubbing her eyes. Her tears were dry on her face now.

"What's the matter, Rosy?" He coed. He took his blanket and wrapped it around her.

"That phone won't let me sleep." She told him her grievances. He nodded as he huggered her.

"_Miles isn't thinking straight._" She told herself as he began to rock her.

"Miles?" She spoke up shyly.

"Yes Rosy?" He replied as he finally realized that he was rocking her like a scared child. Miles stopped, but he was too embarrasssed to let go.

"May I squishy the phone?" She asked.

Miles looked at her with shock. He then began to think about it. After a while of debating it in his head, he had his answer. "Yes, you are more then welcome to squish the phone now." He said, urging her to do it. "_After all,_" He thought, "_Not having to listen to Patch is more important then being able to order pizza!_"

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Rosy exclaimed. She hugged him tightly. Without thinking, the girl kissed the two tailed fox. She then raced off to squish the phone.

Patch sat in his living room with a cup of coffee and a phone glued to his ear.

"Answer ze phone, Miles." Patch ordered. Then all of a sudden, he heard a sharp noise. He screamed, "_MON DIEU_!" as he dropped the phone. He stared at it in shock.

"Well zat'ds a rather rude way to hang up ze phone!" Patch told himself.

[][][][][][]

_**15.10.2011 Deathy: **_I've got my writting spirit back! Yes! Ha to you mister Flu! Ha! This maybe a bit short, but hey, we had a kiss scene! I think that was my first on in here. What do you think will happen next? Please READ & REVIEW!


	11. Miles's Reaction

_**Umbrellas**_

_**Chapter 11: Miles's Reaction**_

_**16.10.2011 Deathy: **_I've just finished a chapter of _Forgetmenots_, so now I'm back to this. I bet you're all musing over Miles's reaction. I know I am! Seriously, I don't have a clue what's up with him.

_**Disclaimer: **_Where in the world is Carmon San Diego?

[][][][][][

The yellow fox sat on his bed in shock. He wasn't moving. It was as if his body stood there empty. His soul was burrying itself. The mind was a blank white canvas.

Rosy came back up to his room. She was happy to have squished the phone.

"Miles!" She sang. "I squishy-squashy the phone!" She stopped and looked confused at the fox. "Miles? Are you okay?" She asked, tapping his shoulder.

Miles's sould finally returned in a jolt. "What?" the fox questioned.

"Are you okay?" Rosy asked again. She was worried that the yellow fox was sick.

"I'm fine." He assured her quickly. "Just sleepy. Very sleepy. Why don't you go back to bed too? Tomorrow is going to be a long day. We'll need plenty of rest. Good night!" He spewed out in a quick rush. He laid down and threw the cover over his head.

Rosy tilted her head in confusion. "Okay." She whispers. "Good night Miles." She softly closed the door behind her.

Miles laid in his own bed. He was still trying to process it in his head. He could feel his hear racing. "she kissed me." He thought as his muzzle began to turn red. He curled up into a tight ball. "She kissed me." He thought again. He laid there pondering why she would do such a thing.

"Why did she not remember doing it?" He questioned. "How could she not remember _**THAT**_?" He began his mental syllogiue. "Did she pretend not to remember? What was the point? To avoid ackwardness? It was already ackward before that! I was comforting her like a child. How can it get anymore ackward than that? Why on Moebius was she crying to begin with? How could a phone ringing continueally cause her to cry any way? Oh, wait. She's crazy."

Miles jumped up. "She's crazy." He repeated aloud. "She's crazy!" He laughed. "I'm freaking out overr nothing. She is completely and totally crazy. I can't possible understand her, or even begin to try. Crazy people just don't make any sense." Miles sighed with relief. He had either solved all of his problems, or he had just placed himself in a deep denial.

[][][][][][][][][

_**16.10.2011 Deathy: **_Okay, here's Miles's reaction. Don't you just love him? Today I dusted off something anciently way past cool! A dictionary! Yes, it is oh so helpful. It's my mom's old one. It's really thick, but it does not contain the word syllogiue. Though it did contain the word Syllogism! Because I find this so amazing, I'm going to give you the difenintion of a random word that I find in the dictionary. Then I'll try to use it some where in the chapter. A bit elementary-ish, but fun.

Syllogism: 1. a deductive scheme of a formal argument, consisting of a major and a minor premise and a conclusion. 2. deductive reasoning. 3. a subtle, specious, or crafty argument.

There we go. I'll put this at the top of the chapter next time. So please READ & REVIEW!


	12. Rosy's Reaction

_**Umbrellas**_

_**Chapter 12: Rosy's Reaction**_

_**24.10.2011 Deathy: **_I began reading this really funny comic starring Shadow today on deviantart. I'm not big on AmyxShadow, but watching those two beat the crap out of each other is priceless! Now on to RosyxMiles! By the way, I drew some pics of them this weekend!

Thank you DigiDespairheart for adding this to your story alert list! Thank you ViTaLAssass1in7 for adding this to your story alert list!

_**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing.

[][][][][][][][]

Rosy walked to her walked to her room slowly. She wa sworried that Miles was catching something. Maybe a cold? That did seem possible. The temperature's where dropping and Miles wasn't wearing any sweaters or jackets.

She sat on her bed. The sweet smell of pizza. She pondered on other causes. Had she done something wrong? Something that upset the yellow fox?

The insane pink hedgehog began to replay the day through her head. She woke up at 6 in the morning. Her plan was to make breakfast again. To her surprise, Miles was up too. Miles was never an early peson. He growled in persistance to the morning. Yet this morning, he was up - cooking. Scrambled eggs and bacon. The biskets were burnt into rocks. He seemed to be in a good mood. H eeven laughed at his biskets. The traing was normal. Miles critiquized everyone. Alicia did get a compliment though. She had perfected a new technique with her whip. Though most of her practice involved using Patch as a target. Lunch seemed adverage. Miles complained about a pain in his back. The other recommended a chiropractor, but Miles scuffed at the idea. That evening seemed normal as well. Miles sat hunched over a project. He claimed it was revolutionary. rosy just nodded and said way to go. She wasn't sure what he was up to, but she was certain that she didn't want to know. She had made mac and cheese that night. It was something new. She was ecstatic when it came out right. She sat at the table for ten minutes waiting on the genius. When he didn't show, she went down into his personal lab. She stood on the second to last step and glared at him. Crossing her arms, she informed him that it was time for dinner. Miles jumped and began to walk up the stairs. He was unhappy to see her in his lab. She stated that the stairs didn't count as his workshop. The 11 year old mechanic admitted defeat as he ate his dinner. That night, at about 11 pm, the phone began to ring. Rosy had no clue who was calling, but she hated the song that the phone kept singing. So frustrated by the sound, she began to cry. She went to Miles, hoping he would stop the stupid phone. She remembered crying a lot. Miles gave her permission to squish the phone; he pretty much urged her to squash it when she asked if she could. She was over joyed. then the memory came back. Not only did it come back, but that moment in time was on repeat. Over and over and over again. The memory taunted her.

"I... I... I..." She stammered.

The knife once again returned. He brought along his friend the spork. They both stabbed and twisted. she couldn't breath. It was a sauna; it was an igloo. Beads of sweat formed on her forehead. She fell to her her knees, grasping for oxygen. Her body temoured rapidly. She tired to focus her green eyes on anythign within sight.

It didn't help. The world went black.

[][][][][][

_**2011 Nian Shi Yue Er Shi Si Rin Deathy: **_Chinese date. I'm in math class. 2nd period. I answered all the questions on my test and then doodled all over it. Sonic was running across the page. Any who, on to more important subjects! Yes, this night takes place several nights after the dreaded, yet cute, lasagna night. So what do you think is going to happen? Please READ & REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13

_**Umbrellas**_

_**Chapter 13:**_

_**24.10.2011 [about 10:30am] Deathy: **_Physics. 3rd period. Do I care? Non! I don't understand a word of her accent. I'm learning most/all of the work form the power points I have to print out. Joyous. Onward with RosyXMiles!

_**Diclaimer: **_I don't own this, but I am going to start working on a new comic!

[][][][][][][

The colors finally came back. The shapes were still a bit blurry, but they were sharpening up. She groaned as she slowly stood up. She wasn't exactly sure where she was. She was, however, sure that her head was in terrible pain.

"I wonder if this is what it's like to be hit wih my own hammer?" She questioned. She held her head in her hand. Her balance was unsteady. She slowly began to shuffle herself to the bath room.

It was still late at night. She soaked her face and sat in front of the toliet. She knew it was coming. She was awaiting could feel it in her stomach and her throat. Once it had come up, she sat with her mouth opened. The taste was dreadful. The smell was sickening. Her raw throat was worse.

She got up a few moments later. She pushed down the lever. She turned and began to wash her mouth out. She finally looked up to greet the mirror. Her eyes widened.

A scream wou'd escaped had she not covered her mouth. She couldn't afford to wake him. She coun't afford that ackward moment. She couldn't afford to explain it to him. She couldn't afford to say it. Those three words which she longed to say, scream to the heavens even. Yet she feared them. She just couldn't stand the idea of telling him. The look on his face. The words he might use. She didn't want to hear or see them for real. She knew it would be a flat out rejection.

The pink hedgehog raced out of the room. She froze. Turning swiftly on her heel, she stared up at the yellow fox's bed room. The door didn't stir. After a moment of silence, she went into her room. She quickly looked around the guest bed room. She grabbed her hammer and unscrewed the green spike on one end. The hammer had a storage unit inside of it. She opened the bottom drawer. She pulled out a few outfits and placed them within her hammer. she grabbed a first aid kit for saftey measures.

Her sanity had been slowly returning. However, she knew she wasn't stable. She could never be. Miles had already stated it. However, instead of whispering it behind her back, he told her straight to her face. She liked that. No one had done that for years. They were all too afraid that Rosy would squash them. Miles, for some unknown reason, never flinched. He always stood his ground with her. It is odd. Usually he is such a coward, yet Miles seemed to enjoy picking fights with her. He hadn't done it in a long while though.

She screwed the top back on. She had mad up her mind. She walked out the door. Turning back, she flicked the light switch. She quietly opened the door and closed it behind her. It wasn't raining, but it was very windy.

[][][][][]

_**25.10.2011 Deathy: **__Bonjour! _I'm so happy to have gotten to this. Thank you ReeceTails, BlissofanAngel, Misty, and everyone else for reviewing and pushing me forward. Stay tuned for more! Please READ & REVIEW!


	14. She left?

_**Umbrellas **_

_**Chapter 14: She's gone?**_

_**10/29/2011 Deathy: **_I'm starting a comic of a fanfic that I wrote. I'm working on page 3 right now. I'm not telling which fanfic it is.I have confidence that you guys will figure it all out. Until then, Enjoy!

_**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing!

[][]][][][][][

Miles woke up at noon. His alram clock was in tiny pieces. He slowly slide out of bed. He wasn't sure what time it was, but he didn't really care. He got dressed and brushed his teeth. He went down staairs as quietly as he could.

"Odd." He whispered to himself. Rosy wasn't in the kitchen. There was no foood on the table. There wasn't a plate in the microwave either.

The room felt cold. Miles didn't like this. He pushed that feeling away thought. He decided he would make breakfast. He made scrabled eggs. He was very greatful for microwavable sausage. Once breakfast was on the table, the two tailed fox when to the guest room. He knocked again. No response. He called her name again. She didn't reply. He opened the door slowly.

"Rosy? Are you awake?" he asked as he poked his head inside. He was entering a dragon's den, or at least he felt that way. He called her again. It took him a while to figure it out.

"She left." He finally stated. He stumbled back. The yellow fox fell to his knees. He didn't completely understand.

[][][][][

_**10/29/2011 Deathy: **_Okay! I'm finished with this chapter! It's extremely short. Poor Miles. Thank you BlissofanAngel for reviewing! As to why Rosy left. That will be explain when we see her next chapter! And thank you so much protoomegavox for adding a lot of my stories to your favorite story list! I'm honored. By the way, I drew the endings to my MilesxRosy Play Time comic strip! These be posted later on today [10/30/2011] or tomorrow morning. Please READ & REVIEW everyone!


	15. The Tarrot Card Reading

_**Umbrellas**_

_**Chapter 15: The Tarrot Card Reading**_

_**11/6/2011 Deathy: **_I haven't written for this story in a long time. So I hope you enjoy! Thank you Meemeechan for reviewing!

_**Disclaimer: **_I just found out [11/7/2011 4pm] that the wifi will be cut off around the 15th or 17th of this month. So I may not be able to update as often as I would like. or do school work for a while. Sorry.

[][][][][][

Rosy stared at the entrance to the forest with uncertainty. she wasn't sure about this. Her stomach was in knots.

"But what can I do?" she sighed. "I need help." She summoned up what little courage she had and walked forward. The forest was thick, but she was sure she would find what she was looking for. She had come too far to turn back now.

Sally Acorn was trainging Amy Rose at their fort in the Great Forest. The pink hedgehog still had a lot to learn about being a freedom fighter. Her balance was almost always off. She couldn't believe that the green eyed girl could hit her enemies so hard with out falling over herself.

"Amy?" Sally called. "Can you fight without your hammer?"

Amy stopped. "Uh... Not very well." She laughed. "Can we work on that now?" She looked up embarrassed about it.

"Sure." Sally nodded. amy's stomach grumbled loudly. "But first, why don't we take a lunch break?" the red haired chipmunk giggled. The pink hedgehog blushed furiously as she walked inside.

"What would you like me to make?" Niccole asked from her seat on the old couch in the living room of the fort.

"I can make it." Amy said as she entered the kitchen. "What would you guys like?"

"Depends. What's in the fridge and is it still edible?" Sally joked. They hadn't gone shopping for the fort in a long while. The three girls laughed.

_KNOCK! KNOCK! _The sound of someone at teh door startled them.

"Coming!" Sally called to the stranger. She opened the door and her mouth dropped.

Before her was a young femal hedgehog. Her pink quills were a mess. Her green eyes were red from crying. Her cheeks were still stained with her tears.

"May I help you?" Sally asked nervously. She looked just like Amy used to before she used the Ring of Acorns.

"Is Amy Rose here?" She asked. Her voice a frail, soft whisper.

"Amy, you have a vistor." Sally leaned her head back to call the other pink hedgehog. Her eyes still vocused on the little girl.

"I have a vistor?" Amy questioned as she walked to the door. When the young girl saw her, she bursted out in tears. She ran past Sally and glomp Amy. She was crying her heart out. The three girls were extremely confused.

Amy, amazingly, was the first to grasp the situation. She rubbed the distressed girl's back and sang to her softly. She began to rock her left and right. After several minutes, she had stopped crying.

"Do you feel better now?" Amy asked softly. The girl nodded. "Have a seat." She gestured to the shabby old couch. The girl slowly shuffled over to it. She didn't want to let go of Amy. "So, do you wanna tell me what's wrong?"

The gril created a long, dreary sigh. "I failed sister. There is something terribly wrong with me!" She told her. Her eyes focused on her hands folded neatly in her lap. "Something terrible."

"Really?" Amy titled her head.

"I didn't know Amy had a sister." Niccole stated softly as she gently put a box of tissues on the small table in front of them.

"Thank you." The girl said softly.

"You're welcome." the A.I. replied with a warming smile.

"I'm going to get something." Amy annouced. "Will you be okay here with Sally and Niccole?" The girl nodded. Amy went into her room and came back with a box. It was a small, rectangular box. She sat down in front of the girl. Amy took a deep breath from her seat on the other side of the coffee table. "Do you remeber what to do?" She asked.

"Yes." She nodded.

"Good." Amy opened the box and pulled out a deck of cards. She began shuffling them. She sat the deck down in front of the little girl. "Now split the deck." she instructed. The girl split the deck in half. "Split each half in half." It was done. "Put them together in a different order." The child did as she was told. Amy smiled. She took her deck and slide it across the table. "Now pick seven cards from any where in the deck. Place them in order her. Left to right." The pink hedgehog nodded. She carefuly grabbed a card and placed them in another line. Niccold and Sally gawked with interst.

Once the seven cards were in place, the girl fold her hands in her lap. Amy smiled a warm smile. She flipped each card over carefully, examining each one closely. The room was filled with a murky air of silence that made Princess Sally's stomach knot up.

Amy flipped the last card over. Her eyes widened some. The image was a small silohuetted being hiding away from others. Amy knew that silohuette anywhere.

"Things are livening up." She finally muttered to herself. She closed her eyes. The cards began to glow and float about her.

The lynx and the red headed chipmunk jumped back in shock.

"What on Mobius is going on?" Sally asked Niccole. The lynx could only shrug in confusion.

After a few minutes, the cards laid themselves back down. Amy slowly opened her green eyes. They were hazy as the normal cheerful girl's face revealed no expression. She tool up and collected the cards. Once all of them were back in their back, she held them to her chest. Silently, she stood in thought.

"Oh boy." She sighed. "I'm going to need to keep these with me for a while." She looked up at the little girl sitting on the shabby, old, brown couch. her eyes were cast downward in shame. "You're going to need some new clothes." Amy infromed her.

The pink hedgehog looked up at the other pink hedgehog with a confused look.

"Um..." Niccole began, a bit nervous. "Can you explain to us," She gestured to Sally and herself, "What just happened? Because I don't understand."

"Well," Amy began, searching for the right words. "She is me... from another zone. She's having some love problems and came to me for help. She's very sensitve right now. Will it be alright if she stays with me for a while? I promise I won't let her out of my sight."

"Sure." Sally agreed. "Though I'm sure her problem with her Sonic will smooth over soon."

"It's not the Sonic of my zone." The other Amy stood up. "While Amy-Prime is still in love with Sonic-Prime, I have fallen for someone else in my zone."

Sally's and Niccole's mouth dropped. An Amy who doesn't love Sonic? Was it even possible?

"I also have another favor to ask." Amy informed the two girls. "Can we tell everyone else that she's my little sister who came to visit? It'll make her feel more comfortable."

"Okay." Sally agreed, getting over her shock. Niccole nodded with agreement as well. "But what will we call her?"

[][][][][

_**11/7/2011 [10:03am] Deathy: **_I'm finished! What do you think they will call Rosy? Sadly, this may be the last chapter in a while. I'm sorry. The internet here will be cut off around the 15th or 17th, so I'll try to get chapters done and posted before then. I haven't moved in with my papa yet. I think that plan has been put on hold once more. Until then, Please READ & REVIEW!


	16. Rosy's New Guise

_**Umbrellas**_

_**Chapter 16: Rosy's New Guise**_

_**11/7/2011 Deathy: **_Yes, I'm in math class. Yay for Subs! So Let's juice right into this chapter!

_**Disclaimer: **_Yes, it's 11/22/2011 and I'm just now getting to typing it up. Sorry.

[][][][][][][][][][

"Rosyline!" Amy called to Rosy who was observing the water fountain. "We're on a mission for clothes shopping, not site seeing! We can do that later!"

"Yes sister!" Rosyline replied sweetly. She was Amy's anti-self. Even so, she was playing the role of her little sister. How amusing. At least the pink hedgehog looked the part. She just prayed to Chaos that she could act the part.

"Amy, don't rush so much." Sally ordered.

"It's only natural that she'd want to look around." Niccole stated from beside Sonic's self-acclaimed girlfriend.

"I know, but the stores won't stay open forever." Amy explained. Rosyline skipped up to her 'big' sister.

The girls went to the mall. Rosy was astonished by the great array of clothes there.

"Hey guys!" Mina waved. "What brings you here?"

"We're getting some new clothes for Amy's little sister." Sally pointed to the nervous 11 year old.

"Yeah, silly girl came to visit with only one outfit." Amy laughed. "Rosyline say hi to Mina. She's a singer."

"Hello Mina!" Rosyline curtsied. "It's very nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too!" Mina curtsied herself. "What do you think of your big sis's home?"

"It's very interesting. It's a lot different from where I live." Rosyline replied truthfully.

Amy picked out some clothes that looked cute on Rosy. Sally was amazing at how young this 2nd Amy looked. She seemed to cheer up after changing her attire. Now Rosy was dressed in a purple T-shirt, a yellow and purple striped shirt, and purple shoes with white Velcro. The red hair band and her hair style were the only thing on the young girl to remain the same. Amy was dead set on that.

Niccole was walking around looking at the clothes on one end of the store. The computerized lynx wasn't used to shopping for clothes. She jumped some when she felt something pulling at her arm. Rosy looked up at her with a smile. Niccole smiled back.

"These clothes won't suit you." Rosyline told her. "You're much too sophisticated for them." She dragged the confused lynx to the other side of the store. It was the young women's section. "These are much more suited for you!" She stated proudly.

"Are you sure?" Niccole asked. She wasn't comfortable with this. Rosyline picked up a nice dress shirt. She held it up to Niccole.

"Yep! These clothes are more your style." She smiled happily.

"She's right!" Amy came up with to them. "Why don't we do some clothes shopping for you too?" The pink hedgehog winked. "What do you think, Sal? Should we add some new outfits to Niccole's wardrobe?"

"Sounds like fun!" The chipmunk giggled as the lynx blushed.

They went all over the mall shopping. Mina had joined them of course. Mina even helped show Rosyline some of the sights. Amy said it would be a world of good for her baby sister to associate with others.

As they were walking to Uncle Chuck's dinner, a gust of wind shot by them. All the girls could tell it was Sonic and Shadow. They never stop racing each other. Rosy, however, was a lot lighter than they expected. The little girl was blown away in their gust of wind.

"Help!" She cried. The two male hedgehogs looked up in shock. Shadow was the first to react. He chaos controlled up to the bawling child.

"It's okay." He told her. "I've got you." He transported back on to the ground easily. "Where are your parents?" He asked. "I'll take you to them and apologize. Right Sonic?" He looked up at the blue blur.

"Sure thing!" Sonic agreed giving his signature thumbs up.

"I'm visiting my big sister, Amy Rose." The child responded with a meek smile.

"Well, let's get you to her before we get hit on the head with her hammer." Sonic joked.

"Yeah, because ya'll know I will." Amy teased. "But thank you for saving my sister."

"You're welcome." Shadow let go of Rosyline's hand. Signaling that she could go, he patted her on the back. Rosy walked up and hugged her big sister, who was holding her piko piko hammer out with a little too much joy. Amy smiled down at Rosyline.

"Rosyline, tell Shadow thank you for saving you." She ordered sweetly. "He's usually too grumpy to be so nice. We should cherish it."

The black hedgehog shot the older pink hedgehog a glared. The glare seemed to scare everyone else, but Amy didn't seem to notice it. Rosy walked up to him. She tugged on Shadow's arm. The red striped hedgehog bent down so he could hear her. The little girl was so soft spoken and shy. An extreme contrast to her hyper active and loud mouth sister.

"Thank you Mr. Shadow." She spoke politely. She slowly reached behind his ear and came back with a puffy, white flower. "This flower was hiding behind your ear. Here you go." She held it up to a confused Shadow.

"How?" Shadow questioned. The blue blur was snickering at the ultimate life form's confused face.

"Rosyline likes magic tricks." Amy stifled her own laugh. "That magic trick is how she shows gratitude."

"Have you never seen a magic trick before?" Sonic teased. Shadow shot the annoying blue hedgehog a death glare.

"By the way, that flower is a wishing flower!" Rosyline informed him. "It's very special. Right sister?"

"Yes. It's said that if you blow out all the petals at once while granting a wish, your wish might be granted." Amy stated happily.

"Cool!" Sonic smirked. "Shadow would use a wish."

"Yeah, I could wish that you would die, faker." Shadow smirked evilly. "Then maybe it'll happen."

"Then what will you do?" Amy asked. "You won't have anyone to challenge anymore. Plus, I'll blame you for it."

"In other words, you'll kill me if he drops dead." Shadow raised an eyebrow. His communicator went off. It sounded like an actual phone. One that made the ultimate life form's eye twitch.

"Have fun at GUN." Amy said sarcastically. "You might want to change your ring tone thought. It's very annoying."

"Hardy-har." Shadow shot back. "Blame your friend Tails. He made it impossible to change it and purposely chose this tune to drive me insane." He glared at the communication device. He chaos controlled to GUN's base. He was going to dismantle the device after his upcoming argument with the commander.

"Rosyline, there are some things I think you should know. Shadow is usually aloof and emotionless. However, he does care and even if he's doing something bad, he has his reasons. In the end, Shadow will do the right thing." Amy stated with full confidence.

"You actually trust Shadow?" Sonic questioned.

"Why not?" Amy asked back. "He's good like you. And when it's all said and down, he's always come through. Shadow is just lacking social skills, but he's getting better at it." Amy pointed to Rosyline. "By the way, Sonic this is my babysitter. She'll be staying with me for a couple of days. Rosyline, this is Sonic. I'm sure you've heard plenty of him."

"Yep!" Rosy nodded. "It's very nice to meet you." The little girl bowed.

"Nice to meet you too!" Sonic gave her a thumbs up.

"I'm treating Rosyline to Chuck's diner. Would you like to join?" Amy offered.

"Sure. Why not?" Sonic shrugged as they walked to the diner. "Are you buying my way too?"

"Sonic, you're 18 years old and you eat more than any of us. You're buying your way. I'm buying mine and my sister's."

"You know, you're being very mature. Why is that?' Sonic asked with interest. He was amazed that his usual stalker had not glomped and fangirled over him yet. To say the least, it worried the blue hedgehog.

"I'm setting a good example for my sister." Amy replied with a big smile. She squeezed Rosy's hand a little. Sonic took that as she would not be chasing after him for a few days.

Uncle Chuck greeted them with a big smile. Rosy bowed sweetly. She was a very good actress. She was quite amazed with herself when she didn't try to squash Sonic the first chance she got. She could tell that Amy was surprise too. Even better, her prime self was proud of her.

The two girls ordered hamburgers as Sonic went for his usual.

"So what do you think of Knothole so far?" Sonic asked. The yellow-green eyed hedgehog was trying to be polite. He seemed very interested in the little girl. He had always figured that Rob was her only blood relative left. He was amazed by the change in Amy's behavior that Rosyline caused. Maybe he could get her to stick around for a couple of weeks.

"It's very nice here." Rosy replied.

"So how'd you get here? Did your parents drop you off?" Sonic asked. He was curious to know about his stalker's parents. Rob didn't seem to have the obsessive trait which Amy possessed. He wondered if her parents were as possessive as their daughter.

The blue hedgehog got kicked in the shin for his question. He looked up to see Amy's disapproving glare. Rosyline was trying to hide her snicker. Sonic glared back at the pink hedgehog. He was tempted to kicker her back, but he knew he shouldn't.

"I came here all by myself. I needed sister's help with something. Our parents understand. Besides, they're far too busy to come here." Rosyline told a truthful lie. The blue blur bought it. Believing the little girl's words, he nodded.

"_Odd. What kind of parent is too busy to visit their own kid?_" Sonic thought, dropping the topic of parents. He could tell Amy was dead set against discussing them. The bruise on his shin was proof enough for him. _"I guess I'll call Rob later. Maybe he knows where I can find them. I bet bringing them to visit Amy and Rosyline will make the two cry for joy._"

"So what do you like to do in your spare time?" True Blue asked.

"I like to be helpful." Rosyline replied simply. Amy sighed and shook her head. Rosy looked confused. She looked at Sonic, who seemed bewildered. The pink hedgehog leaned in close to Sonic's self-acclaimed girlfriend. "Did I say something wrong?" She whispered.

"He meant hobbies Rosyline. Like singing or watching TV. Being helpful isn't really a hobby." Her prime-self whispered back.

"Oh." Was the only reply Rosy could give. She wasn't sure what hobbies she enjoyed were. She liked squishing Scourge-y, but she couldn't reply with that. She just didn't know. She was so confused about everything already. Why did another problem have to add itself to the mountain? She stared at her feet, ashamed. "I'm sorry." She spoke. "I don't know."

"That's okay." Sonic told her. He felt guilty that she was now sad. He looked up at his friend, desperate for an answer.

"It's been a long day." Amy stated. "Why don't we go home?" Rosyline nodded. Amy stood up and curtsied. "Good night, Sonic." Amy said sweetly. "Well, see you tomorrow." She tapped Rosy's shoulder gently.

"Good night Mr. Sonic." Rosyline spoke solemnly. Her head remained casted down.

"Good night Rosyline." Sonic replied. The blue blur felt terrible about making the little girl sad.

At Amy's house, the pink hedgehog set up the guest room for her Anti-self.

"So Rosy," Amy began softly, "Let's begin talking about this."

Rosy sat down on the bed. Her hands clasped together in her lap. "Where would you like to start?"

"Let's start with the basics. Where were you staying before you came here?"

"I was staying before you came here?"

"I was staying with Miles at his place." A slight blush showed on her cheeks.

"Why were you living with Miles?"

"He recruited me into the Suppression Squad. I'm still in training."

Amy nodded. She took notice of the increasing blush. "What's up with your ring of acorn?"

"I wished to be the same age as the one I love." Rosy answered. Amy nodded with understanding.

"Which is no longer Scourge?"

Rosy nodded slowly.

Amy sighed. "So why did you leave?"

"There was an incident."

"What kind of incident?"

Rosy told her prime-self about the phone incident. "I just lost my head for a moment and without even realizing it, I k-k-kissed him." Rosy stammered. Her face completely red.

"You kissed him?" Amy repeated. "What was his reaction?"

"I don't know." Rosy admitted, biting her lip. "I don't want to know either."

"Why?"  
>"Because Miles will kill me."<p>

"I doubt Miles will kill you." Amy assured her.

"No, but he'll exile me and hate me for the rest of his life."

"Well, I'm pretty sure running away to a different zone won't make it any better." Amy informed her.

"Please, I don't think I can face him yet." Rosy pleaded.

"Very well, you can stay for a while." Amy allowed. "I will give you two months tops to get the courage to go home. I'll help you as much as I can."

"Thank you!" Rosy beamed with a smile. "I'll be on my best behavior!"

"I know you will, but I think you need a hobby." Amy stated. "What did you do over in Moebius?"

"Well I would train how to squash things. I cooked the meals. I did the laundry. I got the groceries. I also cleaned the house. I was very happy to be helpful." Rosy stated proudly.

"It sounds like you were Miles' maid." Amy raised an eyebrow at her.

"I was just earning my keep." Rosy explained. "Miles actually brought me cookies for being such a good girl."

Amy giggled. "So Miles is nice every now and then." She glanced at the clock on the night stand. "Now it's time for bed. We have lot to do in very little time."

Amy tucked her counterpart in bed and turned off the light. "Sweet dreams."

[][][][][][][][

_**26.11.2011 Deathy: **_It's been nearly forever since I wrote a chapter for this. So here it is! I made Rosy's new attire resemble Amy's Sonic The Comic look. I couldn't think of anything else. I'm sorry I've been so lazy about writing this Fanfic, and everything else. I've been watching a bit too much Adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog today. So enjoy! Please READ & REVIEW!


	17. Miles' New Scheme

_**Umbrellas**_

_**Chapter 17: Miles' New Scheme**_

_**11/26/2011 Deathy: **_Let's have some fun! On to Chapter 17. What could possibly go wrong?"

_**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing. As usual. Please enjoy!

[][[]][]][][

Patch and Boomer were hiding in a closet. Even though breathing in it was unbearable. However, outside the closet was a lot worse.

In the training room, their comrade was doing a wee bit of venting. He had been doing so for the past month. The coyote and walrus were extremely fearful. The training room consisted of a few weight sets and a couple of punching bags. Thanks to Miles Prower's venting, the room's walls were painted with holes.

The young fox had locked himself in the room. He wasn't going to let his team mates see him like this. He worked to the bone to get the respect he deserved. He was in charge because of his smarts. He wasn't going to lose all of that over one teeny, tiny emotional breakdown.

He spent a week in isolation within his own home. Bawling over the stupidest thing, he felt like a kid. He hated it. Why did she have to go and leave? Without even a good bye? It wouldn't have hurt so bad if she had said good bye.

One good bye. Is that too much to ask? Is it too hard to give?

To make matters worse, Patch did a B'n'E. A B'n'E into the yellow fox's own home. Miles deemed that the lowest point in life. The coyote had found the young fox passed out on the bathroom floor. The fox's blue eyes were swollen and red. Patch had to spoon fed the fox because he was too weak to move. Miles hated it, but he did own Patch. Amazingly, the French swordsman didn't tell any of their teammates. This at least made Miles feel a little better. Though he hated the looks of concern and pity that he kept receiving from his teammates.

Miles sighed as he sat on the floor. "I'm acting like a child." He muttered. His voice poured hated into every syllable. He hopped to his feet. He needed to distract himself. Maybe tinkering on something would distract him from the growing black hole in his heart.

He left the room, closing the door behind him. Within the closet, his fellow members sighed with relief. Slowly wiggling the golden door knob, they opened the door. The two fell out on to the floor.

"_Mon Dieu!_" Patch cried. "You sure are heavy Boomer! Loose some wait, _S'il vous plait_!"

"Oh, shut up!" Boomer spat back venomously.

"_Non!_ You're heavy and I am becoming ze flat breakfast cake." Patch whined.

"Oh, shut up!" Boomer got up. Patch made an over dramatic sigh of relief. This display of theatre earned the actor a disapproving glare from his audience.

Miles sat at his work bench for about an hour. He couldn't think straight. He wanted to work on something, but he couldn't think of anything. He glared at the blue prints in front of him. He hated this. It was like he had inventor's block or something. He leaned back in his seat, placing his feet on the table.

"This is hopeless." He sighed.

The two tailed fox got out of the chair. He stretched his shoulders. "_Maybe some food will help me concentrate?_" He thought.

Patch and Alicia were in the kitchen. The two were making dinner. Boomer bailed on them. They weren't very surprised. Boomer often did that.

"Is Miles doing better?" Alicia asked.

"_Non_." Patch sighed. "You should see ze training room. He made quite ze mess."

Alicia nodded. "What on Moebius is wrong with him?" The magical question. If they could answer that one question, they could possibly fix whatever was wrong with their friend.

"I have no idea." Patch stated. Even though he had a feeling about what was wrong with Miles, he wasn't going to say anything without plausible proof. "Why am I always ze one to peel ze spuds?" He questioned.

"Because we don't want you to muck things up." The chipmunk replied. "Hand me the pepper, won't you?"

"_Non_!" Patch shook his head. "You are mean. How could I muck up ze cooking?"

Alicia rolled her blue eyes. "Fine. I'll get it myself." She grumbled.

Patch quickly grabbed the black pepper from the cabinet. He held the tin container out of the red head's grasp.

"Patch give that to me!" Alicia ordered.

"_Non_!" the coyote denied.

The princess grew angry as she chased him throughout the kitchen. She would've used her whip on him, but the sly Frenchman had hidden it earlier that day.

"Darn coyote!" She cursed as she chased him.

She finally pinned the blond coyote against the fridge. Patch held the can of pepper above his head.

"Would you just give me the can of pepper?" Alicia complained as she vainly tried to reach the tin can.

"_Non_!" Patch answered.

Miles entered the kitchen. He stared blankly at the ruckus. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He turned tailed and left. He then knocked on the kitchen door.

"Patch. Alicia." He spoke with a weak voice. "May I ask for some order in the kitchen?"

The two looked at the door with expressions which were a mixture of confusion and surprise.

"I'm coming in now." Miles stated. The two stood at attention. He slowly opened the door. He looked at them with an emotionless expression. "I take it that dinner isn't done yet?" The two nodded. "May I have something to snack on since it is obvious to all of us that you two are too busy playing tag then cooking dinner?"

"Sure." Patch nodded. "What would you like?"

"Dinner but I'm not getting it, am I?" Miles spat.

"It'll be done soon." Princess Alicia stepped forward.

"It should be done now." Miles shot back. "But since it's not, I'm getting something to snack on."

Patch pulled a bag out of the cabinet. "Well, I've found you ze snack, Miles!" He held the bag out to the yellow fox.

"What is this?" Miles asked, scrutinizing the bag. It was a clear, zip lock bag. Miles had never seen it before. The last time the 11 year old had seen a zip lock bag was when Scourge was around.

The green hedgehog, who at the time was blue, had brought home a zip lock bag. Wearing an evil smirk, he gave it to the young fox. He forced the kid to eat the leafy contents within. Miles knew now what it was. Something he wished he knew back then. He didn't exactly know what had happened or where he went, but he knew where he woke up. He wouldn't allow that to happen to him again.

"It's beef jerky." Patch answered. "Haven't you had some before?"

"No." Miles replied, glaring at the dried up meat.

Patch pulled out a piece of jerky and took a bite to prove that it was safe for consumption. "All it is, is dried up meat." He explained. "Here take a bite." He held a piece out to the skeptical fox. "It's this or celery."

Miles grimaced. He hated celery. It smelled funny. Tasted weird too. He took the piece and took a bite. Anything was better than celery. "Not bad." He noted aloud.

"Of course it is!" Patch grabbed his shoulder and lead the two tailed fox out of the kitchen. He lead him to the lab. "Now, I'll come back and get you when dinner is done."

"Patch, where did we get this stuff?" The yellow foxed asked.

"I think it was Rosy's, but she's not here to eat it. Plus, it's first come, first serve around here." Patch stated without thinking. He soon cursed his reflexes.

"Patch?" Miles spoke, "Did I do something to upset her?" He could feel a knife stabbing him in the chest. If it stole his heart, he wouldn't be surprise.

The swordsman felt a twinge of guilt. He shouldn't have mentioned her. It was obviously too soon to mention her. "I don't know, Miles. I don't know. Women. Zey are unpredictable. I'm going back to cooking dinner now." Patch opened the door to leave.

"Give Alicia back her whip before than!" Miles ordered. "You're passed due for a beating."

The door shut behind the coyote. Miles was now alone. All alone. He hated it. He stared at the baggy in his lap. It was her's, yet she left it behind.

"_RING! RING!_"

Miles jumped onto the ceiling. He looked like a stray black cat. After a moment, he realized it was the phone. He flew down from the ceiling and sat down. He poised himself before pressing the receive button. The screen flicked on and the fox's jaw dropped.

On the screen before him were Zone Cops. In the center was Zonic. He was obviously the one who was going to do all of the talking. To Zonic's left was Zails. To Zonic's right was Zspio.

"H- hello." Miles greeted with confusion.

"Hello Miles." Zonic spoke calmly.

"Did I do something illegal." He questioned.

"No. I just wanted to ask if you've seen a certain green hedgehog."

"Green? As in Scourge?" Miles asked. "Isn't he in Zone Jail?" The look of shame and dread answered it for him. Miles immediately sent himself in denial. "Isn't he?"

Zonic shamefully shook his head. "No. He…. Escaped." He finally replied. The zone cop wanted to hide under a rock.

Miles' blue eyes went wide with fear and shock. "How long?" He asked. When he did not receive an answer in three minutes, he grew unnerved. "How long?" He finally yelled.

"About a month." Zails answered. The two tailed zone cop avoided Miles' gaze.

"A month?" He repeated. His brain connecting things with horror. "He escaped about a month of ago? And I am just now hearing about this?"

"We just got the communication systems back online." Zails answered. Zonic couldn't take this much longer.

"Have you seen him?" Zonic finally asked. He wanted to cut this call short.

"No." Miles stated venomously. "_It's his fault. I don't know why? But he did it. He definitely did it. He took her. And I'm going to make him pay for it._" He thought as he brewed a plan. "I haven't seen him, but I have a feeling he was here. Can I report a kidnapping with you guys? Or do I go to my local police station?"

"Um…" Zonic raised an eyebrow. Kidnapping was a new one to him. "I'm not really sure? Has the kidnap-ie been taken across zones?"

"I'm not sure." Miles answered. "I'll let you know if I find out anything."

"Okay." Zonic nodded. "Well, over and out."

The screen went black. Miles glared at it for a good ten minutes. He glared as he clenched his fist. He was going to have to make a plan. This plan needed to be a good one. The yellow fox wanted revenge. He swirled around in his chair. He needed the best plan in the whole universe. He stopped. His eyes centered on the globe post. A smirk rose on his face.

"He could be of use to me." He purred. He set up the globe post to take him to the correct cordiants. He was going to get there, and he wasn't going to get caught by the Zone Cops.

"Miles! Dinner is ready!" Patch came in. Miles glared at him.

He sighed like a hasty child. "Alright! Alright!" He stated. "I'll be there in a minute."

"What are you doing?" Patch asked.

"I'm going on a little trip. It's very urgent. I'll be leaving tonight. Try not to be in a grave when I get back." Miles answered. "I need a suit case." He noted looking around the lab. He hadn't used this one since they went to Mobius Prime.

"Are you eating dinner first?" Patch asked. He was going to be ticked at the yellow fox if the answer was nugatory.

"Yes. I'll eat dinner." Miles sighed. He wasn't so concerned as his growling stomach as he was couple of minutes ago. "But I'm leaving shortly after."

The two entered the kitchen. Miles pointed to Alicia.

"I'm going on a little trip for a few days. Please keep these two in check Alicia." He pointed to the walrus and coyote.

"Okay." Alicia nodded.

Miles scuffed down his food quickly. He went to his house and grabbed a suit case full of close and a tool set. He was going to need his wrench where he was going. He went back to the lab in the Castle of Acorn. He locked the door behind him and set the password pad lock. He wasn't going to let his fellow members follow him to where he was going.

He flicked on the globe posts and sighed. He just hoped this wouldn't cause him too much trouble after. The posts whirled to life as he placed the book bag over his back. He stepped through while taking another deep breath. If this was what he had to do, he would do it.

[][][][][][

_**11/28/2011 [7:53pm] Deathy: **_I wrote this one rather quickly. It's a good size too!


	18. Awaken Alarms

_**Umbrellas**_

_**Chapter 18: Awaken Alarms**_

_**12/12/11 Deathy: **_Hiya everybody! It's been about a week, maybe two, since I've written for this one. This is my last week of school for the term. Then I move, I think. Frankly, I'm not sure anymore.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I owned nothing but my ideas.

[][][][][][

The two tailed fox jolted up. The alarm in his home was blaring. Flashing red lights bugged him to no end. The blue eyed fox rolled out of bed. _BANG!_ The floor was extremely cold.

"I really should invest in carpeting." He mumbled. He pulled himself off the tiled floor and dusted of his fur. He pressed the bottom on his alarm clock. A hallow graphic projection screen of every room came up before him. His suspicious, light blue eyes scrutinized each screen. The two tailed wonder half expected to see the blue blur caught in another net for entering the wrong security code again or the fisherman cat who was desperately looking for his froggy pal again. He saw neither of them. His eyes widened as he found the real cause for the alarm. Even worse, it had a suit case.

[][][][][

_**12/12/11 Deathy [9am]: **_We all know who that is, aren't I a tease? Now, there will be a shameless plug next chapter.

_**[5:05pm]: **_I am aware of how short this chapter is. For such a jipping in this story I apologize. The next chapter is 5 written pages. I've been watching Dragon Ball recently, so you can blame the delays on this way past cool show. Until then, Please READ & REVIEW! And happy early birthday to ReeceTails! He's turning 15! Yay!


	19. Prepare for Trouble Make It Double

_**Umbrellas**_

_**Chapter 19: Prepare for trouble! Make it double!**_

_**12/12/11 Deathy: [9am] **_: In French class! Yes, I'm now taking French instead of German. Long story. Onto the chapter with shameless plugs of my other projects.

[][][][][][

The two tailed fox shut off the portal before anymore unwarranted guest could arrive. He stood over his other self's body. His sweaty palms gripped the wrench with everything he had. The second fox moaned as he slowly woke up. "What are you doing here?" The first two tailed fox screamed, holding the wrench like a murder weapon.

The yellow fox jumped in fright. "Don't kill me!" He pleaded, sitting up.

"Answer my question." The orange fox hissed.

"Please!" The yellow fox bowed, swallowing his pride. "I need your help!" He begged.

The blue eyed fox raised an eyebrow. "Do you have a fever?" He asked simply.

"NO! I don't!" He replied, looking his counterpart in the fox. His face was bright red. Streams of water flowed from his eyes. "I really need your help!" He begged.

"You know if your face was any redder, you'd look like Rudolph." Tails joked, attempting to lighten the mood.

"Please Tails! Please!" Miles begged.

"I'm sorry." Tails apologized, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Tell me what's going on?"

His blue eyes widened to the size of saucers after he heard the tale. He was at a loss for words. His brain struggled to make connections, but they were coming to him.

"Let me get this straight." Tails sighted. "Scourge escaped from Zone Jail and kidnapped Rosy. You want me to help you hide from Scourge?"

"No!" Miles shook his head. "I want you to help me save her! She like Little Red Riding Hood and Scourge is the Big, Bad Wolf. Please, we have to save her before he cooks and eats her!" Mils cried.

"Okay. Okay." Tails tried to calm him down. Then it suddenly dawned on him. Miles was his anti-self. He talked big, but the yellow fox was a coward. A total coward. So why did he want to purposely put himself in harm's way? Especially when that harm was Scourge. It was very odd. Extremely strange that Miles would want to save someone other than himself. What purpose could Rosy possibly serve him? Sure, she was a good fighter but she was unstable. The pink hedgehog was more likely to kill him than take orders. Unless Miles didn't care about having her as a soldier, but he…

"Oh my Chaos!" Tails breathed, finally realizing it. "I can't believe it."

"I'm telling you the truth!" Miles stated.

"I'm sure you are." The fox nodded. "But for the love of Tikal why?" He sat down. He was in so much shock that he could barely stand.

"Why what?" Miles asked confused.

The orange fox shook his head. "Don't play dumb." He ordered. "It's written clearly on your face!" Miles tilted his head. "I know that you're in love with Rosy!" Tails stopped feeding around the mulberry bush. Miles' face turned red from a massive blush.

"Is it… that obvious?" He asked, looking at the ground.

"Yes. I can't believe it took me so long to figure it out." Tails stated.

"Can't you just be nice and help me? Just this once?" the yellow fox pleaded.

"Don't worry, I'll help you." Tails sighed. "On one little, bity condition." A smirk painted itself on the orange fox's white muzzle. Miles knew that smirk. Mischievous. Alluring. Kind. Pure evil. All of these described the smirk.

"Very well." Miles sighed with reluctance. "What is it?"

"Since you want to be Rosy's Lumberjack," Tails explained, "When we rescue Rosy, you have to either A: confess your feelings to her or B: ask her out on a date. The choice is your's."

"I hate you." Miles hissed.

The two laughed moments later. They were the counterparts of each other, being mean to one another came with them.

"So shall we write this down in a contract?" Tails asked, grabbing a piece of paper. After the contract was written up with Omochao as witness, the two signed it and began plotting.

Scourge was mostly going to come to Mobius-Prime to get pay back at Sonic. Though where would he hide Rosy? Tails plotted out caves were the demonic hedgie might hide. The green hedgehog might have even enlisted someone else's help. They discussed Eggman, Dr. Finitevus, Fiona, Mongul and everyone else they could think of. The two went to sleep on the floor of the lab.

Tails turned over and rubbed his eyes. He glared at the yellow fox thrashing about on the floor. The white horse of the night was visiting him. It's soulless ivory eyes haunting him. Bringing about every painful memory and fear. After being kicked one too many times, the orange fox decided it was time for this to end. He grabbed the yellow fox and shook him.

"Hey! WAKE UP!" The fox hollered. He finally jolted awake screaming and bawling. The yellow fox's blue eyes dashed across the room. "Miles, it's okay." Tails spoke softly. "It was just a nightmare."

"A terrible one." Miles muttered.

"Why don't we go take a shower?" Tails grabbed Miles by the arm. "You could really use one." The yellow fox hung his head in shame. His pants were soaked.

[][][][]

_**12/12/11 Deathy: [10:40am]: **_This is about 5 pages hand written, and I'm contemplating merging this with chapter 18. Did you enjoy my shameless plugs? I think they're very subtle. I made reference to two of my new projects. If you can find them, you're way past cool. Funny this is, I started this in 1st period French and I finished it in 3rd period Physics. I hate my physics teacher. Please READ & REVIEW!

[_**6:11pm]**_ Apparently 5 pages hand written by me equals 2 typed pages. Weird.


	20. Rosy's Confidence

_**Umbrellas **_

_**Chapter 20: Rosy's Confidence**_

_**12/12/11 [10:45am]Deathy: **_We haven't seen Rosy for a while, so let's get back to here.

_**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing but the idea.

[][][][][][][][

Rosy was doing well as Rosyline. She was secretly taking anger management lessons from Sally and Niccole. Her prime-self had to take them too. The three all noted that the pink hedgehog loved doing house work for some absurd reason. Amy knew why. In Rosy's mind, she believed that being good at common house chores would make Miles happy. Amy doubted it, but she left Rosy believe it would.

Rosy woke up her prime-self. The small pink hedgehog seemed very nervous and stumbled all over her words. Something was defiantly up. Amy could tell. Breakfast was already made and awaiting to be eaten in the kitchen.

"Thank you, Rosy!" Sonic's self-proclaimed girlfriend breathed in awe as she smelled the aroma of the wonderful meal.

"No, thank you Amy!" Rosy finally completed a sentence without stammering.

The two sat down and began eating. The only sound for a long time was the sound of them munching away at bacon and eggs.

"So, is something up?" Amy asked, breaking the silence. There was something on Rosy's mind; she was going to find out what it was.

"Well… uh…" Rosy began to stutter. "I think…. I'm ready. Yeah, that's the correct word. I'm ready to go home now." She finally pushed the sentence out of her throat.

"I'm glad!" The green eyed hedgehog smiled. "Your confidence has finally been restored!" She took a bite of hashbrowns. "So, why don't we have Tails fire up the globe post for you? It's a lot safer than walking on the interstate."

"Okay!" Rosy beamed.

[][][][][][][][][

_**12/14/11 Deathy: [9:30 am]: **_ Finals today! French cwas easy. I'm passing a note with LunarOdessy. She's way past cool. Next Chapter will have a big ol' blush moment, which I will illustrate soon.

_**12/17/2011 Deathy: **_[8:43am] I did draw a picture of MilesxRosy, but it's not an illustration of the next chapter. Sorry. I'll do one soon, maybe. I'm at my papa's so I have 24/7 access to the internet. Until I finish chapter 21, _Holy Chaos this is a long fanfic!_, Please READ & REVIEW!


	21. Bath Time

_**Umbrellas**_

_**Chapter 21: Bath Time**_

_**12/14/11 Deathy: [11:40am]:**_ I finished my physics final at around 11:30-ish. Math 3 was easy as physics. There was only 1 problem on each that I didn't know. Also, my friend, Leffie, got me a Christmas gift! It's like the 3rd time a friend, who was not blood related, has given me a gift. Now onto Umbrellas! I hope you guys like this chapter.

_**Disclaimer: **_I am just a fan of the Sonic Francize. I have nothing to do with its creation or workings. Please enjoy!

[][][][][][

"I don't feel comfortable." Miles stated as his prime-self turned on the tub faucet.

"For the last time, you and me are pretty much the same person." Tails told him as he grabbed two towels.

"Can't I just bathe alone?" The blue eyed fox whined.

"I don't trust you to be alone in this zone." The orange fox answered truthfully.

"So you're going to bathe with me?" Miles raised an eyebrow.

"We're pretty much like brothers. So no prob." Tails shrugged.

"When do brothers bathe together?" Miles questioned.

"Me and Sonic take baths together." Tails replied.

"When? When you were kids?" Miles hissed.

"Last week." Tails replied with all seriousness.

"You're joking." The yellow fox breathed. The orange fox shook his head as reply. "I can't believe you."

"I can barely believe you." Tails shot back. "Okay, the bath is ready." The fox stated. "Time to get in."

"Can't I skip the bath and just change clothes?" The yellow fox protested.

"No. You can not." Tails answered. "You will take a bath and be clean before changing attire. Now strip or I'll strip you." Sonic's little brother was dead serious. The grey haired fox tried to hatch an escape plan, but none came to him. His only last resort was to cross his arms and pout. This did not phase Tails one bit. He grabbed his Moebian-self and forced him out of his suppression squad uniform. The fox now sat in the tub. He was not amused in any shape or form. Tails sat down next to him. He grabbed a wash cloth and handed it to him.

"Here you go." He smiled as Miles took the wash cloth. "You'll feel a lot better when you're clean." He handed him a bar of soap.

Miles put some soap on the wash cloth and began to scrub. Tails did the same.

The blue blur came to his best bud's workshop. He needed his help translating Rob O' Hedge's old English grammar. Sonic may be the fastest thing alive, but he could never really get what Rob was trying to say.

"Tails!" Sonic called as he opened the front door. "You awake yet?"

Miles instantly hid himself under the water. Tails sighed.

"Don't do that!" He ordered, pulling the yellow fox back up. "You'll drown yourself. I'll handle Sonic, you continue bathing."

"Kay." Miles replied shyly.

The orange fox got out and put on a robe. He opened the door and stuck his head out. "Hey Sonic!" Tails waved. "I'm taking a bath now. What's up?"

"I need to call and ask Rob something. However, you and I both know I won't understand a single word he'll say."

"You really should learn Shakespearean language." Tails laughed.

"Tails, I tried." Sonic replied with a sad sigh. "I really did try. But reading Romeo and Juliet didn't help. I still have no clue what on Mobius they're talking about in that book."

"Okay, just let me finish my shower." Tails stated. Miles, however, dropped the soaped before Tails could the door.

"Is someone else in there with you?" Sonic asked.

The orange fox's expression turned grim. He glared over his shoulder. "Yes." He replied reluctantly. The yellow fox looked up from the tub with big, round, innocent eyes that begged his brethren not to kill him. "Myself from another zone broke into my house," He looked at his best friend in the whole universe, "and begged me to help him with his issues last night. He apparently wets the bed every time he has a nightmare!" Tails yelled, tilting his head back some so his counterpart could hear him better.

Miles hung his head in shame. "_Would it ever end?_" He questioned himself. He curled up and rubbed his eyes. "_I'm not going to cry._" He thought to himself. Tails noticed this. Immediate guilt sweep over the two tailed fox.

"He's a bit sensitive right now." Tails stated. "So I don't want to leave him alone."

"Okay." Sonic nodded. The blue blur understood perfectly that his little brother was a complex guy. He, himself, couldn't predict how Tails would act when he was having problems. Sonic remember when Tails started getting embarrassed about wetting the bed. He would get all quiet then burst in to tears at breakfast without anyone saying anything. Tails just felt that guilty about certain things. Then there was the whole Fiona issue. The blue eyed fox had acted perfectly fine. Then _WHAM-OH! _He fought Sonic in a jail cell as the prisoners made bets on who would win. Tails trying to beat the fastest thing alive in a fist fight was something Sonic believed would never happen. But to his disbelieve it did.

In the bath room, Tails picked up the soap and got back in the tub. "I'm sorry I embarrassed you." He apologized sweetly. The guilt was obviously showing. He knew Miles was not in the state to fight, or handle any more stress then there already was. Tails should've kept that in mind. Miles was bottling up his pain once again.

"It's okay. We embarrass ourselves all the time. It's only natural." Miles spoke softly. Tails smiled. Miles rarely admitted that he and him were pretty the same person, but not the same. The orange fox scooted over closer to his Moebian-self. The blue eyed fox needed to smile. Tails could tell.

"HEY!" Sonic heard the scream. It wasn't Tails, he noted. It must've been the Tails form another zone. "Stop it!" the voice cried. It sounded so familiar to Sonic. He knew he heard that voice somewhere before.

"Oh, come on!" Tails' voice rang out. A laugh accompanied it. "You need to laugh more often."

"Stop tickling me!" The voice begged. "Stop it!"

Sonic sighed. Tails was in a tickle monster mood. He laughed himself, though that new voice sounded so familiar. It bugged him to no end. Water was splashing everywhere as the two foxes continue to play fight with each other. After fifteen minutes of the continuous screams, laughs, cries for assistance, Sonic the Hedgehog finally got off the couch he had been sitting on. He slowly walked up the stairs.

"Tails, ya'll alright in there?" He asked, tapping his foot.

"Yeah, we're fine." Tails replied.

"Yeah, we're just peachy!" The other Tails from another zone replied. That voice sounded way too familiar for Sonic's comfort.

"I'm coming in." Sonic announced as he opened the door. He gasped as his widened eyes viewed the orange two tailed fox holding a yellow two tailed fox in a full nelson. They were both laughing as they struggled against each other. "For the love of Tikal, why is Miles here?" Sonic exclaimed.

"I swallowed my pride and begged him for help with something." Miles replied as he struggled to get out of Tails' grasp.

"Wonderful to know." Sonic replied smugly. He looked at his best buddy. The look sent a telepathic message to his best bud. One that the young fox understood perfectly.

"We'll be down in a second." He answered. The blue hedgehog nodded and closed the door.

He shook his head as he went back down stairs. "I wonder if Tails has any food in his kitchen." He mumbled.

"Okay. Play time is over." Tails told his counterpart with a slight pout. He released Miles from the full nelson. "Come on, let's go get dressed."

"I brought some clothes with me." Miles informed him. "There in my suit case."

"Which is in my lab downstairs." Tails noted. He put a robe on and handed one to his Moebian-self. Miles took it and put it on. Tails opened the door and walked out. Miles followed like a puppy, who wasn't really sure what to do. The orange two tailed fox went down stairs to the lab. The yellow fox was just about to follow when the worst thing in the world that could every happen, happened.

"Hey guys!" A female voice rang out. Miles stiffen as if he had been struck by lightning. He told himself that if he didn't move that maybe she wouldn't see him.

[][][][][][[][][

_**12/27/2011 [11:57am] Deathy:**_ Hi! I hope you guys are loving this. I didn't make it as long as I had planned, but we all know what's coming up. Thank you sinbreaker for reviewing! Thank you BlissofanAngel for reviewing! Thank you Tjb123456 for reviewing! Please Read and Review! Also, I feel that I should inform you that I did finish the Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer animation that I've been working on all month. It stars Silver as Rudolph. You can see it on youtube. So enjoy everyone!


	22. To Unite All Peoples of Our Nation!

_**Umbrellas**_

_**Chapter 22: To Unite All Peoples of Our Nation!**_

_**28.12.2011 [9:02am] Deathy: **_Okay! I'm going to start this chapter of awkwardness. Thank you everyone you has read this story so far. I know it's really long, even by my standards!

_**Disclaimer: **_Just because you're standing still does NOT make you invisible. It just makes you look silly.

[][][][][][][][][]

Miles stiffen as if he had been struck by lightning. He told himself that if he didn't move that maybe she wouldn't see him.

"Hey Amy." Sonic waved somewhat confused. "What brings you here?"

"I need Tails' help for something." Amy said shortly. "Though I never figured you to be the one to walk around wearing a robe." She stated, confusing the young yellow fox for her friend.

"Amy," A young female voice whined. She hid behind the door frame. She knew it was him. She just knew. The grey hair was a dead giveaway. "_Why is he here?_" she asked herself. "That's not Tails." She informed Sonic's self-proclaimed girlfriend.

Amy tilted her head with a confused expression. "Really? Are you sure?" She walked up to Miles and leaned in close to him. Miles leaned back, wanting to run away from dear life. Rosy was dangerous enough. He, however, knew that Rosy was weird enough not to try and hit him with that blasted hammer. Amy, on the other hand, was pshyco enough to squash the poor fox flat. Amy glared really hard at him. Her friend was right. This wasn't Tails. It was Miles! Her green eyes widened. "What on Mobius are you doing here?" Amy asked with surprised. She re-examined his clothes. "Why are you wearing a robe?" She questioned.

Miles raised an eyebrow. "_Where's the hammer? Please, don't let her have it. Where in the blazes in Tails!_" His mind raced so fast that he was having trouble keeping up with everything that was going on.

"Sonic, do you know why Miles is here?" Amy turned and asked the blue blur. She could tell that the fox wasn't going to reply to her any time soon.

Sonic shrugged. "Frankly, I'm amazed you haven't started to try to beat him up with your hammer." He stated as he took a bite of doughnut.

"Sonic!" Amy nagged him. "He's in a robe. I can't beat him up in a robe! That would be too mean of me and too embarrassing for him."

The orange fox finally arose from the basement lab. He was surprise by Amy's presence. He looked at Miles, who wanted to flee behind him. "Well, hello Amy." Tails greeted nervously. "What brings you here? I thought you were spending time with your little sister?"

"Well," the pink hedgehog looked for the right choice of words, "My sis decided that it was time for her to go home. I thought that it would be safer if we asked if you would take her home instead of allowing her to walk home." She smiled with some discomfort as she awaited the two tailed fox's reply. "Though if you're busy doing whatever with your anti-self, we could come back later. Although, I have to ask: What is he doing here?" She pointed at the yellow fox.

"He needed my help with something. I agreed on a few simple conditions." He handed his doppelganger his suit case. "Go get dress in the bath room." He ordered. The yellow two tailed fox nodded as he took the case and went on. "I can take your sister home too. Where in Mercia does she live?" He asked as he went to find a map in one of his books. Miles came out of the bathroom fully clothed. "You can prove to me that you'll behave. Help me find a map." The blue eyed fox ordered his kin. The yellow fox obeyed without question. He wanted the pink nuisance to be gone as soon as possible.

"Well, uh," Amy thought for a moment, "Sis, why don't you tell them?" she turned to the girl hiding behind the door frame. "Come on in." She waved the girl in.

"Don't worry. Miles won't hurt you." Tails stated. "He desperately needs my help and he's not about to chance it by being mean." The orange fox waved her in as well.

Amy shook her head as she walked over to her little sister. She crossed her arms. "Don't be rude." She ordered seriously. "We both talked about this earlier."

"I know, but I'm scared." Rosy whimpered.

"What happened to all of that confidence you had earlier?" Amy questioned, raising her voice.

"It ran for the hills when I saw him." Rosy replied seriously.

"Well, it'll come back soon enough." Amy stated.

"Can we wait for it?" Rosy asked childishly.

"No." Amy grabbed her arm. "We can't wait for it. So come on." The pink hedgehog dragged her counterpart into the room. Miles' blue eyes widened instantly.

It was her. Why on Moebius was she here? Of all places? Of all the embarrassing things that could have happened to this poor fox? Why this one? Why did she have to bare witness to him swallowing up all of his pride and ego just to get his prime self's assistance on finding and saving her from Scourge? Why? Why? Why? "Rosy Rascal!" Miles yelled in shock. "What on Meobius are you doing here?"

"I… huh… wasn't feeling well. So I spent some time with my counterpart, Amy Rose. She taught me some new moves with my hammer." Rosy stated quickly. It wasn't exactly a lie. Was it? Tails stood back in silence. His eyes shifting from one to the other. The tension in this room was a bit too much for the orange fox. Sonic sat still for once in life in confusion as well.

Amy stared at Miles, who seemed to be having no reaction at all, as Rosy looked at Amy for help.

Miles opened his mouth to reply to it. However, there was a loud bang. Everyone jolted up and rushed towards him. Tails checked for a pulse and heartbeat as the blue blur ran his mouth as fast as his feet. Amy rushed for a first aid kit. She knew that the blue eyed fox kept one under the kitchen sink. He also kept one his fridge. The two tailed fox was a very odd young boy. Rosy stood still in shock. She didn't know what to do at all. Her mind couldn't process all of this. Another bang sounded.

"Someone explain this to me!" a male voice ordered.

"Not know!" a female voice shot back. The sound of something metal hitting someone's head followed shortly after. The man cried with pain.

"You two stop it!" A younger male voice cried out.

Rosy woke up with a headache. Hitting the floor with her head was not a good idea. She rolled over and landed on a tile floor. "Ow." She moaned as she pulled herself off the floor. The tile had flowers on them. "Cute." She muttered. She began to look around and her mouth dropped as she saw the yellow fox in another bed. The room appeared to be a medical bay. The pink hedgehog slowly walked up to the sleeping fox. He appeared to be having a nightmare. "Miles?" She called out to him. The fox rolled over and curled into a ball. She placed her hand on his shoulder and began to shake him gently. "Miles. Miles." She called softly. She half expected the fox to jump up screaming, but oddly enough, the fox calmed down a little bit. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Where am I?" he muttered.

"I don't know." Rosy replied with a shrug.

"You don't know?" He repeated. He rubbed his head as he slowly got up. "Why does my head hurt so bad?" He asked, holding his aching skull.

"You fainted in Tails' living room earlier." Rosy stated. "I think I fainted shortly after."

"From what?" Miles questioned.

"We all thought you were hurt and there was a lot of commotion. I got so confused that I just went out." Rosy stated truthfully. "I'm sorry." She did a quick bow of apology.

"For what?" Miles asked, confused.

"I wasn't able to help." She stated.

"No need to be sorry over that. No one is ever able to help when someone faints." Miles laughed. "But why were you with your prime counterpart?"

"I told you, I wasn't feeling well." Rosy repeated what she had told him earlier. "So I went to my prime-self for help. I also learned a lot of new skills. I can bake cake now!" She beamed happily at that accomplishment.

"That's great Rosy." Miles nodded.

"What are you doing here?" She asked curiously.

"The Zone Cops called." Miles stated.

"What for?" Rosy exclaimed in shock. "What on Moebuis did you do?"

"Nothing! I'm not in trouble with them. It's Scrouge. The crazy jerk somehow broke out." Miles explained. "Sense no one had seen you, were presumed you were kidnapped by Scrouge." Rosy raised an eyebrow at that thought.

"Are you sure it wasn't the other way around?" Rosy questioned with a giggle. "I'm pretty sure I would be the more likely kidnapper."

"Shut it." Miles ordered. "That's what people think when you don't tell them where you're going!" He chided her. "I mean, a note would've been helpful. Couldn't you have at least called? Or send a letter? A simple, 'hey I'm in Mobius with my prime counterpart. I'll be back soon.' Would've been nice to hear or read in a message."

"I'm sorry. I didn't think anyone would care." Rosy stated her honest opinion.

"We were worried!" Miles shouted. "You left without notice and we were worried sick!"

"Who over there would worry about me?" Rosy questioned with disbelief. Her hands placed on her hips in an annoyed, angry tone. "No one over there even likes me!"

Miles glared at her in silence for a long minute. "I. Was. Worried." He stated slowly through clenched teeth. "You idiot."

Rosy hushed up quickly and stood there dumbfounded. She didn't expect him to worry. She didn't even expect him to care at all. He was obviously angry, though he seemed more hurt than anything. "I'm sorry I called you a no one." She apologized.

"Idiot." Miles muttered glaring at her.

"So why are you here in Mobius?" She brought back up her earlier question.

"If you seriously think that I'm crazy enough to know that Scrouge is out of jail and not get assistance to defeat him, you're crazier than I thought." Miles rolled his eyes.

"So you tricked your counterpart into helping you with Scrouge?" Rosy concluded.

"Not exactly. I've had to swallow all of my pride and ego to beg him for help. It sucks." Miles crossed his arms and pouted.

"Well, at least it proves that you're both jerks." Rosy laughed, trying to lighten his mood.

"True, but he has me under contract." Miles complained.

"What do you have to do to get Tails to help you? Maybe I can help?" Rosy perked up happily. She was ready to do what she could to help.

Miles looked at her and then looked at his feet. "You don't want to know." Miles stated.

"Why not?" She asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"Because it's something only I can do. You can't help out at all." Miles told her. "Now drop it."

"Okay." Rosy nodded. The two sat in silence for a little while. It was so annoying.

"So what all have you been doing over here in Mobius with Amy?" Miles asked. He was curious to know what she had been doing the past month.

"Amy had me pretend to be her baby sister who came to visit. She taught me some new tricks with my hammer. I've attended anger management classes as well. I learned how to vacuum, dust, and to properly clean a whole house on my own. I also learned how to back at least five different cakes and three different pies. I learned to sew. I've learned a lot of things!" She beamed happily.

"It sounds to be like you've been playing maid." Miles raised an eyebrow.

"But I like cleaning and cooking." Rosy smiled. "It means that I can be helpful.

"What happened to squishing things?" Miles scrutinized her. The pink hedgehog stared at the ground and began shuffling her feet.

"I haven't felt like squishing things." She replied in a voice so quiet that he could barely hear her.

"Sit down." Miles patted the spot to his left. He was certain that Rosy was sick. Rosy did so after a few seconds. Miles placed his hand on her forehead. "That very unlike you." He stated. "You don't have a fever." He noted as he placed his hands on her cheeks. "You seem just fine. Have they put you on any medication?"

"No." Rosy shook her head. "I just haven't felt like squishing anything. Is that bad?"

"Well, usually you're always wanting to squish something." Miles stated. "The only other reason that I can think of for it, other than medication, is that the Acorn's Ring has stopped working for you." He examined her up close. "Have you gotten shorter?" He asked.

Rosy facepalmed on to his shoulder. She didn't want him to know about it, but she knew he was too smart for it.

"So it has stopped working for you?" Miles asked. Rosy nodded her head. "How long has it not worked for you?" Rosy didn't respond. She was hoping she could stare at his shoulder for a while longer. She didn't want to tell him. If she could, she would dodge the subject. "Rosy?" Miles called her name. Rosy wasn't going to answer the question. She didn't want to. She was just going to sit here and stare at his shirt and smell the scent of cold pizza which always clung to him. Where was the cold pizza smell? It wasn't there. He didn't smell like he usually did. This wasn't right. She began smelling the yellow fox. "Rosy!" Miles pushed her away. "Smelling me like a dog is not okay!" He stated.

"You don't smell like pizza." She stated. "You almost always smell of pizza, sweat, and apple deodorant. You don't smell like any of those right now. Well, maybe a little sweat, but where's the smell of pizza?"

"I haven't eaten pizza in a while. I'm sorry for not smelling like pizza." Miles raised an eyebrow at the crazy girl. "Why on Moebius, do you know what I smell like?"

Rosy replied with a shrug. "I just remember you smelling like that. Plus, the mattress in the room you gave me smelled just like you, and your pee." Rosy stated truthfully. Miles facepalmed.

"Do you know how creepy that sounds?" Miles asked her.

"Apparently very creepy." Rosy blushed as stared at the cover on the bed.

"Yes. Sniffing people is creepier." Miles told her. "You can't do things like that."

"Is there anything else that is not appropriate for me to do?" Rosy asked.

"Do you want a list?" the blue eyed fox questioned back.

"A list would be very helpful!" Rosy replied happily with a big smile.

"Okay, for starters, when you're in the shower, you draw the curtain. You also don't tell boys to 'come on in' unless the shower curtain is closed. Wait, never tell a guy to 'come on in', got it?"

Rosy's face turned bright red. She remembered that now. She wasn't thinking at the time. She didn't mean for that to happen. She stared down at the feet as they dangled off of the bed.

"Rosy, are you okay?" Miles asked, noticing her facial expression. "Your face is all red. Are you running a fever?" He reached over to feel her forehead. Rosy shrugged away from his touch. "Did I do something wrong?" He asked, feeling hurt.

"I'm embarrassed. Just leave me alone for a little while, okay?" She told him as she pulled her legs to her chest. Miles sat there quietly. He didn't know what to do. He stared at the pink hedgehog in wonder.

"_I don't understand this. Is it my fault?_" He thought to himself. He never recall Rosy ever being embarrassed. Surely this one was his fault. The yellow fox knew that it was. He thought for a moment as to how to make it better. Then it dawned on him. He looked around the room. There was table in the room. One the table where several boxes. He got up slowly and went to examine them. They were board games. Miles smiled as he picked one. Candyland was Rosy favorite. He skipped back over to the bed and sat next to the pink hedgehog. She was curled up in a ball. He held the game in front of her face. "Rosy." He called to her sweetly.

Rosy looked up a little bit. Her eyes were met with the colorful box. She smiled.

"I found a board game. You like this one right?" He smiled a childish, knowing smile.

She nodded. She couldn't believe this. Miles was acting all sweet in an attempt to make her smile. She began to laugh. She fell back on the bed. Miles sat up straight and smiled down at her. "Where did you find that?" She asked.

"It was over there on the table with other board games." Miles stated proudly.

[][][][][][][][][][][]

_**8.1.2012 [7:38pm] Deathy: **_Okay! This is the first update for this story of the year! I'm sorry to have made ya'll wait so long. I have a lot of good ideas for this one. I actually had to go back and re-read some chapters. Consistency is very important. I did finish the Rudolph Animation, it's on youtube if anyone wants to watch it. I haven't done any Thank Yous to ya'll in a couple of chapters. I'm terrible. So here we go! Thank you Sinbreaker for adding this to your fav story list. Thank you Meemeechan for adding me to your fav author alert list. Thank you Sinbreaker for reviewing! Thank you BlissofanAngel for reviewing! And yes, I did mention your comment in this chapter. Hats off to you! Thank you Tjb123456 for reviewing! Here is your awkwardness! Was it awkward enough for you? Or did I not do a good job on the awkwardness? Thank you tjb123456 for adding this to your fav story list! And that is the end of my list for this story on the first page of my email for fanfiction. I'd also would like to say thank you all for reading this extremely long story! Also thank you ReeceTails and R-redbob for always reviewing on Deviantart! So until I write the next chapter Please READ & REVIEW! Seriously, please review, it's the only way that I remember to finish these things.


	23. Denouce the Evils of Truth & Love

_**Umbrellas **_

_**Chapter 23: Denounce the Evils of Truth & Love**_

_**1/18/2012 Deathy:**_ Too much French. Prepare for Patch and a lot of French 1 in later chapters. Thank you very Sinbreaker for reviewing! Thank you Misty Rius for reviewing! Thank you BlissofanAngel for reviewing! Thank you TjB123456 for adding this to your fav story list and for reviewing! Thank you ReeceTails for reviewing! Thank you R-redbob for reviewing!

_**Disclaimer: **_There are 2 questions at the end for you guys to answer. Don't worry, it's an opinion question. You can't flunk it! ^^

[][][][][][]][]

He sat beside her. A big wide smile stretched a crossed his face. His blue eyes demanded attention with childish innocence. He set up the board carefully. His eyes shifting upward to her's every five seconds. Once the board was set, his smile grew a little more. He held the box up to her.

"Which piece would you like to play?" he asked, a giggled escaped his throat.

She stared onward. "Seriously?" She was flabbergasted. A few moments ago, she was curled up into a ball, crying. The fox now seemed to act as if it never happened. Something was wrong. This wasn't like him. It wasn't like the Miles she knew. Not the Miles she remembered. She reached out with her hand and placed the palm of her hand on his forehead. "Are you running a fever?"

"No." Miles answered. A pout formed on his face. "I just want you to feel better and smile." He glanced down at the box in his hands. "Which piece?" He repeated his earlier inquiry.

"You're usually not this peppy." Rosy noted aloud.

"_Je suis timide._" Miles retorted in French. He had been learning from Patch and would usually mutter fowl words addressing Scourge under his breath. Did she make him this mad? She pondered over what it was she did to anger him so. "_J'aime tu._" He whispered softly. Green eyes widened in shock and confusion. She heard enough French from Patch to understand the phrase 'I like' and the word 'you.' "_Tu es jolie._" He took a deep breath before looking up at her.

The pink hedgehog stared at him with a confused yet blank expression. She wasn't sure what he had said; therefore she was lost for a response. She blinked a couple of times. "I'm sorry." She bowed her head. "I don't know a lot of French." She looked up at him. His expression was a hurt one. "_J'aime_ means I like, right?" She asked quickly. "Patch tends to say it a lot when he's fencing."

The two tailed fox nodded. "It does." He spoke in English again.

"I'm not sure what the other stuff means." She stated truthfully. Her mind was preparing itself for it. With a great abundance of alacrity, she spoke, "I like you too!" Miles perked up happily at this admission. "You've always been my best friend." Her smile went across her face. Miles felt as though he had been shot down from mid-flight.

"_At least I'm thought of as a friend._" He told himself. He held up the box again. "Which piece?" He went back to his earlier question again.

Rosy smiled at him. "Okay. I would like to be," her green eyes scanned over the pieces. They weren't missed matched liked the ones at Miles' workshop. She pouted at this. She liked those misfit pieces. "Hmm…" She sounded as she got up. Confused blue eyes followed her closely. She walked over to her bed and grabbed her hammer. The yellow fox's grey hair stood on end. She placed the green spiked weapon on the mattress. She twisted off the right hand spiked and a small slip of paper fell out. She tilted her head as she pondered. She didn't recall having any photos. The two tailed fox bend over and picked it up. As he brought the photograph up to his face, Rosy finally remembered which photos she was in possession of. Her green eyes widen in fear as she hopped to her feet and rushed to get the picture back. Her body collided with his. The K-9 remained unphased as he held the picture out of her grasp. "I can explain!" She was frantic. Any of her pictures were sure to enrage the fox. Surprisingly, he remained calm and docile.

"I thought I burned every picture of me." He whispered. The yellow fox had, for some unexplained reason, gotten up on day, and began destroying all of his old belongs. He kept saying something about not being a kid anymore. He stared intensely at the photo. He slowly shifted his gaze to the pink hedgehog, who clung to his chest with one hand. The other out stretched trying to get the old memory. Her expression showed fear, embarrassment, and probably more fear. She was expecting him to destroy it, just as he had done with all the others. He looked back at the photo. "I won't destroy it." He assured her. "Though I do want to hear your explanation on this one. I don't even remember this." A small chuckle escaped his throat. She looked at him with slight shock and confusion. "Well?" He looked down at her. "Let's hear that explanation of your's." He shifted the picture with his fingers so she could see it was well.

Miles laid down asleep on a titter-totter. His fur was still brown, though it had a yellowish tint to it. The titter-totter was a bright vibrant pink and green. It was obviously made from hard plastic. The young two tailed fox wore his old black leather jacket. He was sleeping away as a river of drool flowed from his mouth. The ear ring in his ear glistened in the sun light as it was obviously high noon. The fox sure did love to snooze the day away. A quilted blanket was laid on top of him. The blanket belonged to Rosy. It was very missed matched as if it had been sown from scraps. Everyone teased Rosy for having such an ugly blanket, but the pink hedgehog never seemed to car.

Her muzzle turned red as the saw the photo. Thousands of memories came flooding back at once. Her fist tightened harder. She could feel her nails digging into something. The blankets, maybe? She searched her mind for the best explanation possible.

"Rosy?" Miles voiced squeaked, dragging Rosy back to reality.

"Yes?" She answered, looking up at him. He looked like he was in pain. He was biting his lower lip. "Miles!" She explained with worry. "What's wrong?"

He opened his blue eyes slightly to look at her. He slowly lifted his other hand and placed it on top of her fist. "You have a strong grip, physco. But can you loosen it a bit?" His voice squeaks. Her entire face turned red as she let go of chest.

"Sorry." She whispered shyly. The yellow fox sighed with great relief. He rubbed the now sore spot on his chest.

"If I have a bruise from that, I'm going to make you pay, you lunatic." He hissed. She hung her head in shame. He looked up at her and shook his head. He repositioned himself on the bed. His back was up against the head board. He sat up with his legs crisscross apple sauce. "I still want that explanation, Rosy." He stated coly. Rosy didn't respond. He rolled his eyes. He reached over and grabbed her arm and pulled her over to him. A squeal escaped Rosy throat as she was pulled.

"You're a lot stronger than you look." Rosy noted as she stared up at Miles.

"And I'm still waiting for your explanation." His was devious. "Now, let's hear it before I lose my patience." Rosy thought for a moment. He could be bluffing, but if he wasn't what would? This was something she didn't want to find out.

"I found you asleep in the park. You looked cold, so I covered you up with my blanket." Rosy explained. "I took the picture because, well… uh… you just looked so darn cute that I wanted to be sure that I'd remember it forever." She twiddled her thumbs as she stared at the ground. The yellow fox's ears were twitching.

"_She didn't just say that._" He thought. "_She did not just say that._" He glared down at her. If there was one thing he never wanted to hear was 'cute' and himself in the same sentence. He slowly grabbed her hand and placed the old photograph in it. "Rosy," His voice hissed as he tried to still his rage. "Boys aren't cute. Never ever call a man cute again. It's very insulting. Especially to me. So I never want to hear you refer to me and use the word cute in the same sentence ever again." His voice was very much a growing growl. Rosy nodded in understanding as she looked up to see a very teed off fox. "Good. Now do you want to play the board game or not?"

"Oh yes!" I was getting myself a playing piece. I don't like any of those." Rosy hopped up and went to place the picture back in the hammer.

"By the way, you don't happen to have any more pictures that I should know about, do you?" Miles asked slyly as Rosy busied herself with going through her hammer.

"I don't think I have any that would worry you. Plus, I don't want you to destroy them. I like my pictures. I would prefer to keep them intact."

"You know I only destroy pictures of me because I hate to be reminded of the past."

"Yeah, but I made a bet a long, long time ago and I need an old picture of you to win it." The pink hedgehog admitted without thinking. The yellow fox raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"About what?" He questioned.

"I'm not telling you." Rosy informed as she pulled out a box. She opened it and pulled out a pretty pebble. "I have my playing piece now!" She proclaimed. She packed everything within the hidden compartment of her hammer.

"Yay!" He spoke with a sarcastic tone. "What's the bet?"

"Not telling you." She hummed back. She placed the piece on the board as she shuffled the cards. She put the deck back down. "Pull your card." She beamed.

"I still want to know about the bet." He pouted as he grabbed a card. "Yellow." He showed her the card. He moved his plastic yellow piece to the first yellow square. "If I win this game, will you tell me what the bet is?"

"Nope. Green." She showed him the card was she moved her piece.

"Please? Blue."

"Purple. No."

"Come on!" He whined. "Orange. Please tell me?"

"I am not telling you Miles. Yellow."

"Meanie. Green."

"Hey guys, I brought sandwiches!" Tails softly spoke in sang song voice. He walked over to them and placed the tray of food on the bed. "Why are you pouting?" He asked Miles after looking at the board. "You're winning."

"Do you really want to know?" Miles questioned. His blue eyes still locked on to Rosy.

"The orange fox thought for a moment. "Nah. I don't think I want to get involved in one of your quarrels." Tails stated in all honesty. "Though do you want me to fire up the star posts for you two, or are you going to stick around for a while?"

"I'll stick around. After all we have a deal to stop Scourge. Rosy," His voice hissed stressing her name, "Will go back to our zone. I'll arrange for her to stay with Alicia." His cold, calculating baby blues shifted to her eyes. "I want you to stay with her until I get back. If a problem arises, you call me. If Scourge shows up, send Patch and Boomer first. Call me and tell me what's going on. Then you can go squish him while I send Sonic to take over."

"Because we all know you won't do it." Tails mumbled under his breath.

"I'm a spineless, gutless, coward who talks big and hides behind a cute, sweet, innocent girl, yes. We're all aware of that. But I'm also tricky, calculating, manipulative, an inherent jerk who's good at making dastardly plans. You're the goody two shoes genius. If we work together we can beat Scourge. I'll just be at a safer distance." Miles stated, a serious look on his face. He turned to Rosy. "I don't want to hear about any trouble when I get back. Are we clear?" The pink hedgehog nodded. "Good." Miles nodded, relaxing some. "By the way, when I get back, would you like to go out for pizza?"

Tails raised an eyebrow at him. "_He has got a lot more confidence in himself than I do when it comes to girls. If only he would actually fight instead of fleeing._"

Rosy though for a moment. "Sure!" She replied with alacrity. "I haven't had pizza in forever!"

"Good. Do you want to be dealt into the game Tails?" He asked.

"If you don't mine." The orange fox replied. Miles held the box up to him and fox grabbed the violet piece. "Thank you." They placed all of the pieces back at the start and reshuffled the cards.

[][][][][][

_**1/25/2012 [2:42pm] Deathy:**_ 4 pages front and back of writing. Wow! It's so long. Though I do have some **VERY** Important questions that I hope you guys will answer. **1.** What names should I give Anti-Knuckles? I plan to have him mentioned and/or appear in the next chapter, but I can't think of a name to give him. **2.** Since Valentine's Day is approaching, I will/am making a Valentine's Day Animation. It's of MilesXRosy, and I've already started on it. But I've hit a snag in the storyboarding process. What should Miles give to Rosy and vice versa? I just can't think of anything. So please _**READ**_ and _**REVIEW**_! I'm relying on you guys for help because my brain just isn't working.


	24. To Protect The World From Devastation

_**Umbrellas**_

_**Chapter 24: Protect the World from Devastation**_

_**1/27/2012 Deathy:**_ Just got back from lunch and a fight broke out. It wasn't really a fight though. A girl in my class slapped some ignorant boy. Apparently he said something along the lines of her not knowing her parents. She's adopted. So I can see why he deserved it. The poor sweet is crying now. Oh, I also took my contacts out this morning, and Holy Hades I'm blind! I can barely read my text book on my desk. I can, however, write with little problem. Thank you ReeceTails for reviewing and answering the question. He suggested that Miles give Rosy a new hammer. R-Redbod suggested a teddy bear. I like both ideas. I have finished the story boarding and I have started on the animation. It'll be a short one, but I'm adding shading, so it'll be a short one, but I'm adding shading, so it'll take longer. A lot longer. By the way, have any of you noticed the puns that I've been doing with the titles of some of the chapters?

_**Disclaimer: **_Do you know how many female Smurfs there are? Can you name them?

[][][][]

The star posts whirled to life quickly. Tails was happy to see that. Rosy was supposed to be dressed in her original clothes, but they were way too big. Miles was still not very happy with her new attire. He preferred her old clothes much better. These new ones were just… well not Rosy. She looked too Mobian when she should look Moebian. The yellow fox crossed his arms. He wasn't sure if he could do this. Surely his teammates would think him mad for assigning them to stay on guard in their zone. To add protecting Rosy to this list of demands was probably absurd. Then again, the fox left her majesty in charge. He sure did hope that Patch was able to move, or breathe for that matter.

"Let's go you two!" Tails stated as he gestured for them to walk ahead. Miles walked through first. He was amazed to find his lab intact. Rosy followed second. Though she seemed to have tripped on one of the two tailed fox's many spare parts which littered the floor, because she fell on top of him.

"Opmf!" escaped the fox's mouth. "Are you okay Rosy?" He moaned.

"I'm sorry." She apologized. "But I'm okay, you?"

"I think my ribs are intact." He joked. His counterpart came in at this point. He tilted his head; the question was perched on his tongue. He debated, then he swallowed the question down.

"Are you two okay?" He asked helping them to their feet.

"I'm okay." Rosy replied meekly.

"I'm okay as –" Miles' voice drowned out by the boisterous banging coming from above. It was then followed by Patch's yelping. "He's causing trouble again." The yellow fox muttered. "Let's hope everything is still in one piece." He walked forward and opened the lab door. He took two steps forward when the sound of glass breaking made him freeze. "PATCH! ALICIA!" The fox screamed to the highest frequency he could obtain. The two named parties froze in place. They hadn't realized that their young leader had return. They also didn't fore see his wrath. "Now, I want you two and Boomer to meet me in the kitchen. We will be eating lunch since I'm starving. Then we will have a wondrous meeting." The fox took a deep breath before bestriding up the stairs to the kitchen.

"I'll make lunch." Rosy offered as she happily went to the fridge. She pulled out something fuzzy and green. She smelled it, made a face and gagging sound, before she made her way outside. The sound of her beating the rotten food with her mallet could be heard for three blocks. She came back in and began examining the fridge once more. She finally found something edible and began preparing the meal.

Miles and Tails sat at the table in an eerie silence. Alicia slowly crept into the room. Miles greeted her with a glare. He pointed an accusing finger at her and then to the chair. She hesitated at first, but then surrendered. She sat down and avoided all eye contact. Patch slowly peeped his head around the corner. Boomer's mug followed shortly after. Miles greeted his two comrades with a glare and gestured for them to sit. The two stood firm not wishing to be bitten. The glare darkened and the two decided that capitulating would be safer than refusing. They slowly went to their seats, hanging their heads. Tails was appalled that his counterpart could order his friends around with just mere gestures.

Rosy came out of the kitchen shortly after with a plate full of sandwiches. She put a small plate with a sandwich on it in front of each of them before sitting down with her own. The pink hedgehog sat down on Miles' other side. They ate their sandwiches in silence as they were all afraid to speak the first word.

"Now," Miles began after the sandwiches were digesting in his stomach. "How on Moebius have we stayed a team for so long? We have a major problem on our hands and you guys are busy fighting amongst yourself!" The fox castigated them. "We won't be able to win if this behavior keeps up. Scourge has, for some absurd reason, escaped form the Zone Jail. I've worked out a deal with Tails and you all know how I hate to swallow my pride and ego. I want you guys to keep an eye out for Scourge. I also want to contact the guardian. His help will be a great advantage to have. Alicia, Rosy will be staying with you. I don't think she's ready for the field, so I'm sorry, but I'm having you babysit her." Alicia raised an eyebrow at him. "You're the only other girl. You can have girl talk and insult all of us infer males." He made his quick amends. "I'm going back to the prime zone with Tails to prove that none of us will double cross him. While I'm away, Alicia is in charge. I want to hear good reports. Understand, Patch?" He glared at the coyote to emphasize his point. "Now, where's the phone so I can call the island? And where's the phone number?" He got up and began looking for the phone. A short search later discovered the phone in the bathroom. The fox questioned this and then decided that he didn't want to know. He picked it up, using a towel to shield his poor hand from what might be on it. He walked back to the kitchen and put the phone in front of the French swordsman. "I found this in the bathtub. You're dialing the guardian's number." Miles explained.

Patch dialed the number. After a brief explanation, the Guardian, Anti-Knuckles, agreed to assist them. Content with this, Miles head back to the Prime Zone with Tails, who had not spoken a word. Once safe at his work shop the two tailed fox fell down to his knees and began thanking the Ancient Walkers that he was alive. Miles stood beside him with his arms crossed in a disapproving matter.

"Shall we continue with our search of Scourge?" Miles finally asked after 25 minutes.

Tails stopped and smiled meekly. "Sure thing! Let's throw a barrel at it and be done with all this!" He laughed as he got up to his feet.

[][][][][][

_**2/6/2012 Deathy:**_ Just took the easiest math test ever! It's the exact same thing we did on Friday. The same questions! Plus we have a sub today. Also, I'm almost done with the MilesXRosy animation! Be looking for it on YouTube after chapter 25 is posted. Plus, did you enjoy the new vocabulary? And yes, LunarEllipse13, I did use the phrase as you wished. So you know it's not just you. My eyes are actually red right now. They've been red for three days. I'm walking around blind with no contacts. So, the animating is taking a little longer. Also, I did write a little song thingy for Amy Rose. I have been story boarding it, so I might give you guys that. It's cute and sweet. Though, I've realized that it's been nearly forever since I've drawn her and that I'm actually not the best artist for her. Also, I have made a Valentine's Day Card of RosyxMiles. It's on deviantart, free for all to use. It's also a frame from the Animation of MilesxRosy. Thank you Meemeechan for reviewing! Thank you MistyRius for reviewing! Thank you Sinbreaker for reviewing! So to all you way past cool people, Please READ and REVIEW!


	25. Ssshh! Be Very, Very Quiet!

_**Umbrellas**_

_**Chapter 25: Sssshhhh! Be very, very quiet!**_

_**2/5/2012 Deathy: **_Enjoy another little pun!

_**2/9/2012 Deathy:**_ So I do not forget my Thank You[s] when I begin typing what I have written of this chapter. Thank you for adding this to your fav story list! Thank you Norman Steel for adding this to your story alert list and your fav story list! Thank you Meemeechan for reviewing! And suspense? Did I really create it? Yes! I have accomplished something! YAY!

_**Disclaimer: **_Throw a barrel at it!

[][][][][][][][

The two brainiacs had built some giant mecha. While it was not meant to cause any harm, it would be sufficient enough to hold Scourge and haul the troublesome nuisance back to solitary confinement in the zone jail under Warden Zobotink. It was massive and had many flashing lights.

"What should we call it?" Tails asked as he marveled the device.

"I'm not entirely sure." Miles replied. The two looked over their creation. A name was going to be very difficult to come up with.

"I've got it!" A light bulb lit up above Tails' head.

"Eureka!" A similar light bulb lighting about Miles' head at the same time.

"The Hedgehog Play Ball!" The two were boisterous with glee. They began doing a happy which could only be described by the two mixing several dances together.

Sonic, hearing their cheerful laughter, slowly opened the door. A pink hedgehog was right behind him. As soon as they laid eyes on the two foxes, their mouths dropped.

"Ahem." Sonic cleared his throat. "So what's with the happy dancing?"

"Why weren't we invited?" Amy teased.

The two foxes stopped their cheer. Miles gave a nervous and embarrassed smile. He wasn't used to being caught acting so childish. Tails just smiled like nothing was wrong! The two pointed to their new invention.

"We finished it!" Tails stated happily. "This should be able to stop Scourge in his tracks!"

"Should?" Miles question. "No. No. No. It will!"

Sonic raised a skeptical eye brow. "A giant hamster toy?" He questioned. "That is your ingenious plan to stop Scourge?"

The two foxes nodded happily.

"A giant hamster toy?" Sonic repeated in disbelief. "Are you serious?"

The two nodded yes again.

"What is this thing called?" Sonic asked. The blue blur couldn't believe it. His best buddy – and little brother – had built a play toy as a weapon to stop an insane megalomaniac!

"The hedgehog play ball." The two answered shyly.

"You guys built Scourge a toy in order to capture him?" Amy question. "Well, this will be hilarious." The pink hedgehog laughed.

"Yeah, he might just laugh into commission." The blue hedgehog joked.

Miles crossed his arms and looked at his prime. "May I?" He asked as he pointed his thumb at Sonic and then to the machine. The orange thought it over and then smiled wickedly as he nodded eagerly. The yellow fox then grabbed Sonic's arm and flew him over to the machine. "Please Oh Great One," He mocked, "test our sweet little machine." Tails by this time had grabbed the video tapping Omochao and turned it on. Miles dropped the hero of Mobius into the hedgehog play ball and pressed a button on his cuff which sealed the escape hatch.

Sonic glared at the fox from the inside. Tails was right to have called his evil counterpart tricky. The light green eyed teen looked over at his little brother, beseeching help. He received a childish smirk and cute little wave. "You're cruel." He mouthed.

"Thank you." was the fox's reply. He turned to Miles. "Do you think he'll figure out how to get out?" He asked.

"Let's give him an hour to escape. If he can't get out by then we'll let him out. Plus we'll know that our machine does work properly." Miles replied as he landed beside him.

"Cool. What do we do until then?" Amy asked.

The boys exchanged glances and smiled. "Popcorn." was the only word to leave their mouths as they left.

The pink hedgehog laughed as she looked at her hero. "Apparently, you're a theatrical film, Sonic!" She said sarcastically.

"Wonderful." He muttered. "Let me out."

"I can't. I don't know how." She explained.

The blue hedgehog pouted.

Tails tossed in a bag of popcorn as Miles stood in the kitchen. "Why don't you call and check up on your team?" The fox suggested. "The phone is right there, already modified for inter-zone communication."

"Okay." Miles picked up the phone and dialed. The yellow fox would later wish he hadn't.

"Hello!" He greeted after Alicia picked up, "How is everything going?"

"Oh, everything is going well." Alicia replied. "The guardian is on full alert for Scourge. Patch and Boomer do regular rounds looking out for him."

"And Rosy?" Miles questioned, eager to hear how she was doing.

"Yeah… about Rosy." Alicia began. "Is she a soldier or your maid? I can't seem to figure it out."

"What has she been doing?" Miles asked.

"Oh, she's been cleaning like crazy. She barely stops doing house work! It's very creepy." Alicia explained. There was the sound of the door opening. "Oh, hey!" She greeted the visitor. "Do you want to talk to Miles?"

"Please don't put me on the phone with Patch." The fox begged.

"Hello Miles!" Rosy's voice greeted.

"Hi Rosy!" Miles replied happily. "How are you?"

"I've been doing well." She answered. She sounded so sweet and innocent. As if she could do no harm to anyone. "By the way Miles, what happened to the house?"

Miles gulped. "The house?" he repeated. He had completely forgotten about his residence. "What about it? I thought you were staying with Alicia?"

"Yeah, well, I thought I would be helpful and tidy up a little over there." She began. "Did you blow up a bomb in there or something? There are holes in the walls. Books, clothes, tools, and trash spewed all over the floor. Everything in the fridge has expired. Frankly, I fear the rotten food has become a monster, because I can't identify over half of the stuff in there. Plus, I could have sworn that I heard the beast speaking to me the other day. Miles, what in the name of the Sunken Island happened to the house?" Rosy was very displeased.

"To be honest," Miles began to think of a way out of this situation. "I don't really know. Maybe somebody broke in while I was gone. Is anything missing?"

"You're lying." Rosy noted simply. "If someone did break in, you would be ticked. You sound nervous and fidgety. What happened?"

He sighed, signaling his surrender. "Can it wait until I'm at home?" He pleaded. "I'll explain it all then, I promise."

"Hmpf!" was Rosy's unhappy reply. "Very well. I'll clean up as much as I can. By the way, I finally got the walls fixed. What color would you like me to paint them?"

"Color?" Miles repeated as he thought. He wasn't sure which color would be a good idea. White seemed to be such a basic, boring color. Black was not a good choice either. Grey, maybe? No. It was too close to black and way too close to white. What color could he stand to look at day in and day out? He finally just shrugged. "I'm not sure, Rosy. Why don't you decide?"

"I'll probably paint them white for the moment then." She told him. "After all, you can never go wrong with white walls." Miles laughed at this thought. "So I'll be seeing you soon?"

"Yep!" The yellow fox replied. "I'll be home very soon!"

"I'm happy to hear that! Oh, Miles would it be alright if I did some gardening? I wanted to plant some vegetables."

"Wha-" escaped Miles' mouth. It was very shocking even for Rosy. Planting was not the normal Moebian hobby. Something strange was going on. Very strange. He would have to analysis this later. "Sure Rosy. Go right on ahead. The back yard gets a lot of sun." He gave her permission.

"Oh, thank you very much Miles!" Rosy said hyperly. "I promise to take good care of it! It'll be the best one around!"

"I'm sure it will be." Miles agreed. It would probably be the only one around. Maybe that's why she always smelled so nice; she liked to make gardens.

"Dude, come look at this!" Tails called, racing up the stairs.

"I'll talk to you later than Miles." Rosy said politely. "Bye."

"Okay. I love you Rosy. Bye." The yellow fox responded without on the jack. He turned his attention back onto his counterpart. "So what do I have to see?" He asked, walking towards the stairs.

"You do realize what you just told Rosy, don't you?" The orange fox questioned. The yellow fox contemplated this rather peculiar question. His blue eyes soon went wide.

"Oh, Ancient Walkers! I didn't – I couldn't possibly have… I-I-I…" The yellow k-9 rambled on. The orange fox sighed as he placed a comforting hand on the yellow fox's shoulder.

"You did." He confirmed. The yellow fox hung his head in shame. The orange fox lead him down stairs. "It'll be okay. She probably didn't even notice."

"The only flaw with the fox's hopeful notion was she did notice. The pink hedgehog stared intently at the phone for a few long minutes. Alicia looked at her questionably as she walked back into the room.

"Did he yell at you or something?" She asked, sounding concerned. Though her expression was more of shock.

"No." Rosy shook her head. She slowly placed the phone back on its charger. She contemplated what was going on. She soon came to her conclusion. "I'm going to make some stew. Miles is sick." The pink hedgehog walked straight out the door and to the grocery store.

Miles sat down in a chair as Tails couldn't help but laugh at his big brother's predicament. Amy was happily eating popcorn as she watched the blue blur fail at escape. Spin dashing didn't work at all. Sonic wand up getting a headache and a funny looking hair do.

"I give! I give! I give! For the love of Uncle Chuck's chilidogs, I give!" The hedgehog finally cried uncle. He was glad that only three people were witness to his cry of surrender.

"Should we let the fastest thing alive out?" Tails asked. Miles looked up at the blue tornado in the hedgehog play ball.

"Let him out Tails. There's no reason to be cruel to him. We need to defeat Scourge." He said with a depressed tone.

"Is Miles okay?" Amy asked his prime counterpart.

Tails paused for a moment and bit his lip. He released his big brother from the machine. "He just has a lot on his mind." The fox left it at that. The pink hedgehog decided not to bother asking any more questions about it.

"Well, I got to hand it to you guys. That thing is sure to best Scourge!" Sonic praised them. "So let's see if we can't find the green jerk."

They searched all of Mobius the best they could, but they still hadn't found the green hedgehog. Everyone was on the lookout for him, but no one could find him. Miles, who had been told to stay at the Tails' workshop, had begun to wonder if he was wrong to assume that he could even come to this zone. Maybe he didn't come to settle the score with Sonic, but then what other goal could Scourge have? The green hedgehog was nowhere near normal, but he was always out to prove he was better than Sonic. Scourge had an inferiorly complex. Miles smirked at this revelation. It was so blatant, it could be obviously be used against him.

"Grrr…" Miles facepalmed. He was starving. He picked up Omochao and head towards his prime self's kitchen area. It was very basic. A rectangular black lurked to the right of the door frame. The fridge had the freezer part on top with the fridge section making the lower half. The fridge had the freezer part on top with the fridge section making the lower half. The fridge was a little bigger than a normal fridge. The light switches were practically hidden behind the fridge. The yellow fox flicked the first switch to turn on the lights. He put the tiny mechanical robot on the table. It was a camera that Tails ordered Miles to keep with him.

"Why on Moebius would he build you?" He asked the robot. "Did he lose a chao and build you as a quick fix?" He opened the fridge and began scanning for something edible. The orange fox was as bad as Miles when it came to dietary habits and stalking up on food.

_**THU-UMP!**_

Miles jolted at the sound. He looked at the robot. "I don't suppose you know what that was." He said, picking up the toy. "Do you have anything that can be used to defend us?" He asked hopefully. When the toy did not answer, the fox took this as a no and grabbed his trusty wrench from his pocket. No one was going to get the drop on him. He slowly walked down stairs with one hand clenching Omochao for dear life and other gripping the wrench tightly in his hands. He slowly opened the door to Tails' lab. His mouth dropped to from a big 'O'.

[][][][][][][][]

_**2/13/2012 Deathy:**_ I'm in physics. I have a test tomorrow. I'm totally prepared… for the moment. I know, I know, I am cutting this chapter rather short. As I did intend to have Scourge appear in this chapter, but I didn't get to him. You all know how much I love cliffhangers. Also, I'm watching Hetalia! Fun show! Also, I finished the MilesXRosy Animation that I've been working on! It's on YouTube and the link is on my page. I'm sorry that the voice acting is terrible, but I was the only one I knew that was willing to do it. So all you guys can enjoy that! And Please READ & REVIEW!


	26. Surrender Now or Prepare to Fight!

_**Umbrellas**_

_**Chapter 26: Surrender Now or Prepare to Fight!**_

_**2/13/2012 Deathy: **_ 14 hundred hours and 38 minutes. This is a long story! Do you see the number of Chapters? How long have I been working on this! _Mon Dieu!_ Guys, help me! This story has got to end. And please go watch the animation of MilesXRosy that I made and tell me what you think! It's on YouTube and it's really easy to find. Please!

_**Disclaimer:**_ The number one princess in the whole entire world. I know it by heart how to treat you like that. Don't I?

[][][][][][][][][

"Miles!" the pink hedgehog exclaimed as she hugged him tight.

"Rosy!" Miles squeaked as all the air was knocked out of him by her hug. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be with Alicia."

"Well," she laughed as she released him. "I thought you were sick, but you seem fine." She placed her hand on his forehead. "I brought you stew."

"I'm not sick Rosy." Miles assured her. "Thank you for the stew anyway. What made you think I was sick?"

"Well, last time we spoke on the phone, you said something that didn't sound like you. I thought you were so sick that you were out of it." Rosy replied.

"What did I say that would make you think I was sick and was out of it? Repeat it word for word if you can." Miles questioned as he put Omochao down. He then glared at her as he crossed his arms.

"It was the last sentence out of your mouth." Rosy explained, a small blush forming on her cheeks. "You never use the word love. So I presumed that you were sick."

"I say I love you and you automatically presume that I'm sick." Miles stated. "Well that's hurtful… and a tad bit insulting."

"Miles, you never say love. It's only natural that I presume that you're sick." Rosy explained. The pinked hedgehog was a bit flustered. Surely the fox had been sick while he spoke to her on the phone. She just knew it.

Miles rolled his eyes at this. He placed his hands on her shoulders and pressed his forehead against her's. "Rosy, I want you to listen closely because I'm only going to say this once. You have to understand, I'm not always going to speak my feelings. I'm going to show them through idiotic antics that you'll have to deceiver. But no matter what, I want you to know and understand this. I do and will always love you." Rosy stared at him dumb founded. Before this awkward silence could get any more noticeable, the two tailed fox stole a kiss.

"Well, well, well. It seems that even the squirt can get some." An oh so too familiar voice filled the room. Their fur stood on end as he advanced into the room.

Miles' head shot up and glared at the icy blue eyed male. "Well, aren't you rude, Scourge?" He fought back a hiss. "Didn't anyone ever teach you to knock?"

Scourge's jaw nearly dropped. "What are you doing here Miles?" He asked, shocked. Then he smiled evilly. "And who's your little friend?" Miles moved himself in front of Rosy. The green tyrant hadn't recognized her, but it was only a matter of time.

"An old friend." Miles replied. "Sonic isn't here right now. I think he's searching Green Hill for you." He moved the pink hedgehog behind himself and began backing up toward the post. The globe post would be very useful right now.

"And you're helping them, you little whelp!" Scourge charged at the fox.

Miles turned around and flew up into the sky. Rosy safely nestled in his arms.

"Come done here Miles, before I come up there!" The green hedgehog ordered.

"No!" Miles replied as he tried to think of a way out of the lab and far, far away from this demonic tyrant.

"Don't make this difficult!" Scourge growled as he spun up into a ball. Screaming like a little girl, Miles flew every which way to avoid his old friend's attack. Feeling dizzy and annoyed from this game of chase, Rosy pulled out her green, spiked piko piko hammer and smacked the green blur hard on the head.

"You behave yourself!" The pink hedgehog ordered like a chiding mother.

Scourge's jaw dropped as he stared at her. "Rosy?" He muttered softly. He slowly turned to look at the yellow fox. His brain finally came to his own twisted scenario.

In the blink of an eye, the green hedgehog was in between Miles and Rosy. Scourge was clutching on to Miles and holding the young fox close. "Back she-demon! Back!" He screamed, shoeing her farther away. He held onto the blond boy protectively. "You will not traumatize him! That's my job!" He hissed at the confused pink hedgehog. Even more confusing was he turned and began inspecting the eleven year old for injuries. "She didn't hurt you, did she?" Scourge asked with a concern tone. Miles was too confused to even answer. "Oh no, she did!" Scourge began to panic.

Just then Sonic the Hedgehog came into the room with Tails right behind him. Each stopped still as they stared at a freaking out green hedgehog, who was checking an even more confused two tailed fox for wounds.

"What's going on?" Sonic asked. He would soon wish that they never came back to the workshop. The green hedgehog was on the Hero of Mobius in a sonic second.

"Oh thank goodness you're here!" The hysterical blue eyed hedgehog grabbed his arm. "You've got to do something! That phsyco-pathic she-devil has hurt Miles! Get her away from here and throw her in jail _**pronto**_!" He demanded. "Where's your first aid kit? I need to tend to Miles. I'll be borrowing another room as well."

Sonic and Tails exchanged looks. Were they seriously hearing this? For the love of Tikal! Where they even awake to begin with? They looked back at Scourge and then each other. They pinched each other. A small _**OW!**_ proved this to be real. They both shrugged. Tails went to fetch a first aid kit as Sonic led the two boys to another room. The blue blur singled for Rosy to wait for the moment. It would take a while to figure all of this out. Once all four boys were in a guest room, Tails decided to break Scourge's string of random questions towards Miles and insults aimed at Rosy.

"So, what in the name of the Power Rings happened while I was gone?" The orange fox questioned.

"That blasted she-beast was traumatizing Miles!" Scourge burst out in rage. Wasn't it obvious to the young fox?

"I want to hear Miles' side, Scourge." Tails spoke sternly. He was now in charge and he wasn't going to let the green blur under mind his authority. "Miles, will you tell me what happened?" Tails asked in a softer tone.

"Well, Rosy came over unexpectedly. She thought I was sick because of a misunderstanding on the phone. You know what I'm talking about, right?" Miles paused to make sure his prime-self understood what he was referring to. The orange fox nodded, recalling the yellow fox's accidental 'I love you' without any thought over the phone to the pink hedgehog. Miles truly felt that way; he just didn't think he was ready to say it at that time. "Well, she thought I was sick and brought me some stew to make me feel better. We had a little chat and then Scourge showed up. He originally thought I was you with some random girl. When he realized it was me, he began trying to kill me for turning against him. Rosy saved me by hitting him with her hammer. Then he realized who she was. He somehow came to the conclusion that Rosy was hurting me. He's just having a huge misunderstanding!"

"Okay." Tails nodded. He turned to the green hedgehog. "Now, let's hear your story, Scourge. Any disagreements with Miles' account of events?"

"Yeah, plenty." Scourge replied, crossing his arms. His explanation was full of wild hand gestures and body movements. "One, when I entered the room, they weren't chatting." He pointed an accusing finger toward the door as to gesture to the pink Moebian hedgehog. "That physchaotic little witch was making out with my little brother. At first, yeah, I did think it was you getting some. When I realized that it was Miles, I simply thought the little traitor was getting some. Yes, I did try to kill the punk for over throwing me. It's only natural that I punish him for that, but I was intending on letting him live. Then that insane demon hit me with her blasted hammer. As soon as I realized it was her, I knew something was up. No on in their right mind would kiss Rosy, much less say hello to her. She molested my little brother and has crammed this absurd lie into his innocent little head!" Scourge was close to tears from his raged.

Miles sighed. "You're simply misunderstanding, Scourge." The two tailed fox fought to speak calmly. "I kissed Rosy of my own accord."

"On no! You must be feverish! She must've used those stupid tarot cards of her's to put some insane hex on you!" He began checking Miles for a fever. "You seriously have got to stop that lunatic from hurting Miles!" He told Sonic, who at this point was unsure of what to do. "She probably turned him against me last time!"

Miles was getting aggravated by all of this. "Scourge." He growled through clenched teeth. "Rosy didn't hex me. She didn't hurt me. She didn't rape me, didn't molest me. She didn't turn me against you. She didn't force me to do anything." Miles stated. "Everything I did has been of my own accord and free will. You've been gone a long while, Scourge. I'm no longer you're little lackey and punching bag. I kissed Rosy because I actually like her."

"See, it is things like that that tell you've been brainwashed Miles." Scourge placed his hands on the yellow fox's shoulders. "Everyone on Moebius knows that Rosy is a crazy loony. Nobody likes her and every one detests her presence. Rosy is just that unliked and hated."

Miles bit his lip as he clenched his fist. He wasn't taking all of these insults that Scourge was throwing at his friend very well. His cold blue gaze soon fell on the green hedgehog's gloved hand. The yellow fox opened his mouth wide and bit the green tyrant's hand as hard as he could. Sonic's jaw dropped in awe as Tails put his hands over his mouth as he tried to cover up a laugh. The blue eyed hedgehog screamed like a little girl. Miles grabbed onto Scourge's opposite arm. He released the tyrant's hand as he pulled his arm back and punched the hedgehog clean across the jaw. From that point onward, all control on the young grey haired fox was lost to Ixis' Void.

The yellow fox continued to punch, kick, bite, smack with his twin tails, verbally insult, and even use magical powers no one knew he had against his very shocked and bewildered opponent. The green hedgehog just couldn't grasp this new situation enough to fight back, or even begin to defend himself!

"You never listen! You act as though the Zone revolves around you! You're the biggest jerk that I've ever had the displeasure of knowing! Ever since I met you, you've done nothing but torture me! You forced drugs down my throat! You would beat me constantly! You induced nightmares that I'm still having to this day!" Miles listed an extremely long list of offenses that Scourge had done to him as he pounded away at him.

By this time, Tails had treated himself to a bag of popcorn and a two liter of Big Red. Sonic had a plate of chilidogs and his own two liter of Barq's Root Beer. Rosy and Amy had sunk in to watch. Rosy didn't like seeing Miles so scary aggressive, so she left to heat up some stew. He would pass out eventually and when he woke up, she would be there with a bowl of stew.

"And when I say I love Rosy, I mean it and expect you to not question it! And if I ever hear you insult her again, I swear on the Cosmic Interstate, I will find you and make you pay!" With one last punch, Miles fell to the ground. Breathing raggedly, he tried to force himself to stay conscious.

Tails slowly walked up to the collapsing fox and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Miles jolted at first, but calmed some when he saw it was the orange two tailed fox. "It's okay." He assured him. "He can't hurt you anymore. Why don't you go rest now?" Miles nodded a comply as he allowed himself to succumb to exhaustion.

Tails placed Scourge in their hedgehog play ball. Then he took Miles to a guest room and put him to bed. Sonic then took Scourge back to the Zone Jail.

[][][][][][][

_**2/16/2012 Deathy:**_ 10:10am. I'll be seeing my sister tomorrow. Yes, I'm in math class, but we have a sub, so it's okay. Sort of. By the way, I made an animation in two days! It's really short. It's the World is Mine and Geoffrey St. John is singing it! I was mainly practicing the mouth movement. It's a surprise gift for my sister. So go watch that and tell me what you thing! It's only 30 seconds! I brainwash you to. So here is the battle chapter. The big showdown. As James would say, "Surrender now or prepare to fight!' Can you guys see the title puns now? Huh? Huh? I'm curious because no one has mentioned it and I purposely did the titles like that to see if any of you guys would notice and mention them. I pout because no one humored me. In other news, please go read my comic, Kyuketsuki. It's on deviantart. Okay, now that I've done all of my shameless plugging of other things. Please READ & REVIEW!

_**6:04pm Deathy:**_ I've just edited this one for you! I'm sitting at the McDonald's without internet access, and I really, really want to post this chapter now! Curse you McDonald's WiFi! I do intend to have the last chapter be the last. But my phone can bring up my email! So on to Thank You[s]! Thank you Meemeechan for reviewing! How was the fight scene for you? Was it what you were expecting? Thank you R-Red-Bod for reviewing! Thank you ReeceTails for reviewing and always putting this fanfic's chapter in the MilesXRosy group on deviantart!


	27. Blast off at the Speed of Light

_**Umbrellas**_

_**Chapter 27: Blast off at the Speed of Light**_

_**2/16/2012 Deathy:**_ 11:15am! Now in us history with my way past cool teacher. We are in what I pray is the last chapter. Will it be long? Who knows? The last chapter was 5 pages long written, amazingly, it was 4 pages typed due to edits. So onward with chapter 27. Such a long fanfiction… Thank you Angelbaby97 for adding this to your fav story list! Thank you CharlieTheHedgehog14 for adding this to your fav story list!

_**Diclaimer:**_ Remember – Geoffrey St John singing 'World Is Mine'

[][][][][][][][

Miles woke up slowly and moaned. His muscles were sore and his body ached. He sat up slowly as it hurt to move. The room looked familiar, yet very different. The walls were painted a pale, pastel, baby blue. His nightstand was repaired and beside his bed. The sheets and covers were new though.

This was his room. When did he get home? He looked at the new clock on the night stand. It was in the shape of a wrench. Beside the clock was a glass of water and a bowl of stew. A small sticky note was on the glass. He reached over and carefully pulled the note off.

"_Dear Miles,_" It read in very messy handwriting. "_I went to the store to buy you some juice. Amy told me that it helps. Tails said you came down with a bad fever or heat exhaustion. I can't recall, but either way you had a really high temperature. I'll be back soon._

_-Rosy Rascal._"

Miles made a note to help Rosy improve her penmanship. "_P.S._" It read on, "_If Patch shows up, just throw Legos at him. He tends to leave after a minute._" Miles burst out in laughter. Rosy was a card.

"This probably needs to be heated up." He addressed the stew as he took a sip of water. "And I need some aspirin." The yellow fox went downstairs. There was a mountain of Legos on the couch. He gawked at it a moment before going to get a pain killer. Once he took the medicine, he placed the bowl in the microwave and clicked start. He then stood in front of the pile of Legos. "Do I want to know?" He mumbled as he picked up a Lego piece. He shrugged as he began to build something out of them.

Rosy the Rascal came in just in time to see Miles finish a very complex engine of sorts. The yellow fox was so focused on his invention he didn't even notice her. The pink hedgehog placed the food in the fridge and sat down by the two tailed fox.

"What are you doing, Miles?" She asked curiously.

Miles jumped a bit. "Oh, hey Rosy." He greeted. "When did you get in?"

"A few minutes ago." She giggled. "What are you making?"

"I'm making a power engine." Miles told her proudly.

"Cool!" Rosy praised him. The pink hedgehog had no real clue what a power engine was.

"How long have I been asleep?" Miles asked as he scooted closer to Rosy.

"About a week." Rosy replied. "We were about to call Dr. Kintobor."

"Well, no need for that for that now." Miles hugged the pink hedgehog tight. He nuzzled her a little.

"Miles!" Rosy exclaimed as her face turned completely red. "What on Moebius is up with you?"

"We talked about this Rosy." Miles replied with a big smile. "Rather it's mutual or not, you haven't stated, so it's okay for me to do this."

Rosy sighed as she tried to hide her massive blush. "I never took you for the cuddling type." She tried to laugh off her nervousness. It wasn't working.

"Frankly, I'm waiting for you to all 'Get your grimy little hands off of me' and beat me with your hammer." Miles told her. "But you just seem to be trying to avoid this without violence. So how should I interpret it?"

Rosy stared intently at the carpeted floor away from him. She wasn't sure what she should do. She wasn't sure what she should say. To be truthful, she believed that she was dreaming.

Miles let out a long dreary sigh. "Will you at least look at me?" Miles moved her head to where she had to look him in the eye. Her face only grew redder. "Rosy! You're running a fever!"

"I am not!" Rosy denied as she shook her head.

"Are too! I'll be back with some medicine." The yellow two tailed fox rushed to grab a thermometer and some children's Advil. He came back quickly. "Now, all you have to do is take just a spoonful of this." He stated as he fought to get the bottle open. "Curse you child proof caps!" He growled as he bit the cap.

Rosy stared at Miles' one man war against the child proof cap. Rosy fell over laughing. She quickly picked herself up again and took the bottle away from the fox. She then popped him in the head with it. "I'm not running a fever!" She told him.

"Then why is your face so red?" The fox questioned.

"Have you ever heard of the term blushing?" Rosy asked as she placed the bottle of medicine on the table.

Miles smacked his face with the palm of his hand. How could he never notice these things?"

Rosy giggled at this. "You're so clueless sometimes, Miles!" The pink hedgehog rubbed his shoulder. "It's part of your charm." She leaned in close to him and pecked him on the cheek.

"Urg…" A moaned sounded from behind them. The yellow fox jumped and hid under the small coffee table. Rosy raised a brow at him.

"How on Moebius did you fit under there?" She asked in awe.

"What ez going on?" A muffled French accent questioned.

"Patch?" Miles muttered as he stared at the mountain of Legos on his couch.

"Oh yeah," Rosy nodded, "Patch got buried under the Legos because he wouldn't leave.

"Can I be unburied now, _s'il vous plait_?" The coyote asked.

"What do you think?" Rosy asked the two tailed fox.

"We have to." Miles crawled out form his safe hiding place. "If we don't, I'll be one body guard short when something bad happens."

They dug the poor swordsman out of the children's toy. He got up and dusted himself off. "I'm am glad to see zat you are okay, Miles." He greeted with a bow.

"It's nice to see you too, Patch." Miles bowed back. "How's everything been?"

"_Très bon mon ami._" Patch replied as he stepped closer to the young fox. The swordsman loomed over his young leader intimidatingly. The blue eye fox did not like this. "I'm only going to say this once, _mon ami_. You're going to get yourzelf in a world of trouble. Remember, _L'amour est souvent plus d'ennui alors c'est la valeur._" With this statement given, Patch let up a bit. The coyote began walking towards the front. "_Toutefois, les joies seront gretter que la douleur, donc essayer de ne pas le toucher en haut._" He smiled happily. "I'll see you two tomorrow." With that, he left.

"What did he just say?" Rosy asked.

Miles replied with a shrug. "I'm not really sure. I don't know a lot of French."

_[break]_

Many years later, Miles and Rosy had learned the truth behind the French man's words. The yellow fox woke up early. He carefully snuck out of his bed as to not disturb his bride. She was still sound asleep. He slowly crept opened the bed room door and closed it silently.

"_CLICK!_" Miles cringed. He was trying to be sneaky, not tell all of Moebius that he was sneaking around his house. Luckily, she was a heavy sleeper. He turned on his heels quickly and then screamed like a girl at the person in front of him. He covered his mouth as to make it short.

"What are you doing awake?" He asked the giggling child.

"Morning daddy." The child laughed as he hugged his father's legs. "Can you help me make breakfast? I'm hungry."

Miles smiled down at his kid. "Sure thing." He nodded giving his son a noogie. He was over joyed to have a child. The past five years had kept the fox and his wife on their toes. He carried his kid on his shoulders down to the kitchen where he placed the bundle of joy in a chair. "So what do you want to eat, Alexander?"

The blue eyed hedgehog thought long and hard. "Daddy?" He looked up at him in wonder.

"What is it son?" Miles replied.

"When are my baby siblings going to get here?" The blond hedgehog asked out of the blue.

Miles jolted some. "You ask the most shocking questions Alexander." He mumbled as he placed the frying pan on the stove. "Soon, son. Soon. That's all I know." He replied.

"But I'm tired of waiting!" the boy whined. "I want to play with them now."

"I'm sorry Alexander, but I don't know when they will get here they want to." He rustled his son's hair. "Until then, let's focus on the most important meal of the day."

"Bacon, eggs, sausage, and toast!" The boy squealed happily.

"Okay, let's get out the ingredients." Miles stated walking to the fridge. Alexander clapped his hands happily as he hopped out of the chair. The young hedgehog-fox hybrid loved to sing as he sang out the ingredients they need. Miles considered himself lucky. His son was very well behaved, save for his snarky outburst. The boy didn't show a lot of interest in building things. Alexander, instead, preferred to take things apart. The baby blue eyed boy would do so by smashing objects into the ground. They had lost many toasters this way. Miles just counted his blessings that his son didn't like to smash people. Then again, it could have been due to the fact that everyone else was bigger than the small child.

Miles picked up his bouncing boy and put him back in the chair. "Settle down Alexander." He spoke sternly. Alexander pouted a little. Miles grabbed a small, dark blue bowl and placed it in front of him. "Here, you can crack the eggs." He placed a carton of eggs in front of him and handed him a red baby fork.

"Yay!" The kid cheered as he began singing. "Cracking the eggs! Cracking the eggs! I'm cracking the yummy eggs for breakfast!"

Miles smiled as he continued to cook the sausage and bacon. Once that was done he poured the grease into a metal tin labeled grease. He turned around to see his five year old son stabbing the egg yolks with his little baby fork. Had the poor boy not been covered in raw eggs as well, Miles probably would not have laughed so hard. "Okay Alexander." He chuckled as he placed a hand on the yellow hedgehog's shoulder. "The eggs are ready to cook and you are in need of a bath." He grabbed a wash cloth and some soapy water. "Now, hold still." He ordered as he began trying to wipe his son down. The only problem with this was Alexander hated being cleaned with any type of wash cloth or wipe. He protested very well too. He wiggled constantly, cried, screamed, attempted to kick and claw, and even tried to bite his father once or twice. Miles had grown used to this. Usually he would lecture the boy about his poor behavior, but breakfast was waiting. "There. All clean now." The two tailed fox smiled. "That wasn't so back was it?"

Alexander sniffled a little and gave his beloved father a 'how-could-you-do-this-to-me' pout. Miles just shook his head as he rustled his son's hair.

"Now, you know I can't let you cook if you're dirty." Miles defended himself as he grabbed the bowl of eggs.

Alexander just crossed his arms and pouted. Daddy was mean and therefore did not deserve to be acknowledged by him. The silent treatment would make daddy gravel at his feet for forgiveness. At least, this is what the blue eyed hedgehog believed.

Miles could tell he was getting the cold shoulder. This wouldn't last long. Alexander couldn't help but be hyper and speak to everyone. His pouting wouldn't last long. The longest the blond hedgehog could be sad and pouty was an hour tops. Miles could surely wait out his son's silent treatment with little trouble. The yellow fox made three plates of food. "It's time to go get mommy." He stated as he placed the dirty dishes into the sink.

"I'll go get her! I'll go get her!" The boy hopped up and down happily. His silent treatment was now over. He skipped up the stairs joyously. He opened the door rapidly and quickly jumped onto the bed. "Good morning mommy!" He sang cheerfully.

Rosy had already been awake, but she decided that it would be best to pretend to be asleep. After all, who wouldn't wake up to her husband screeching like a little girl. The pink hedgehog gave a fake yawn. Her son happily bought this as he continued to sing good morning and snuggled up against her. "Morning Alexander." She greeted as she sat up and hugged him back. "You sound very excited this morning. What's going on?"

Miles came in carrying a food tray with the plates of food on it and three glasses on it. Two milks and one orange juice. "Daddy and I made breakfast!" Alexander beamed with pride.

"Well, you two are just too kind." She complimented, hugging her son tightly.

"Mommy!" The boy cried. "I can't breathe!"

"Oh sorry!" Rosy laughed as she released him.

"Well, if I am going to die, I might as well go by mommy's mega happy hug!" The small boy laughed.

"Do you hear that?" Miles smirked. "He wants to be hugged to death." He placed the tray on the night stand and tackled his unsuspecting son into a hug.

Rosy laughed. "Be careful Miles. Alexander isn't big enough to fight back yet."

"I am too! I am too!" Alexander protested as he tried to fight his daddy off. So far, Miles was holding him tightly and he was pouting a little. His mother just giggled as she leaned in and kissed him on the forehead. He rose up his arms and pleaded with big round, blue eyes. "Save me." He whimpered.

"Aw, don't you like me?" Miles asked sarcastically.

"Now, now." Rosy laughed. "Play nice now."

"I am, Rosy." Miles replied.

"Is not!" Alexander objected as he pounded his small fists on his arms.

"How am I not playing nice?" Miles questioned.

"You're holding me so tight that I can't use my legs. I can only use my hands, yet the only things I can hit are your arms which don't have any nerves!" He complained, pounding on the fox's arms.

"I do have nerves in my arms! I just have a really high pain tolerance now." Mils responded giving the boy a noogie. The yellow hedgehog tried to attack his arm, but he had no luck.

"Why is daddy's pain tolerance so high?" He asked, punching the yellow fox's arms.

"That would be mommy's doing." Rosy laughed.

"Yes, you would constantly hit me in the arms every time I did something that upset you." Miles laughed as he began tickling their son.

"I still do." Rosy laughed as she leaned in to kiss her husband.

"**EEEEEEWWWWWW!**" came Alexander's thoughts on this public of affection. This was followed by several gagging sounds.

"We're married, Alexander. This is what married people do." Miles told him as he flicked him.

"It's still ew!" Alexander stated.

"Yeah, well mommies and daddies kiss each other. We also kiss our babies!" Rosy stated as she began attacking her son with kisses.

"Ah! Mommy is attacking!" The boy laughed in mock far as he tried to wiggle away from his mother. He couldn't kick or punch mom, so wiggling away was all he could do. Daddy made that difficult as he held the boy in place.

"Miles." Rosy stopped her assault on their five year old child. Her tone was all seriousness. "My water just broke."

"Alexander, you're going to Uncle Patch's." Miles stated as he hopped to his feet and placed Alexander on the floor. "You get the bags; I'll get the wheel chair."

"Aye-Aye commander!" He saluted as he rushed off. Miles flung open the closet and a pile of junk came spewing out. Most were old tools that Miles had long forgotten about. Plus, the closet was where he put everything he didn't want to throw away, but didn't have a place elsewhere during spring cleaning.

"I'll clean it up later." He lied as he pulled out an old wheel chair. They had stolen it from the hospital when Alexander was born. Miles had since upgraded it to include a cup holder and brakes.

He brought it over to Rosy, who greeted him with an annoyed look. She knew he wasn't going to be cleaning that mess up. It would just sit there until their twins could crawl. Then she would have to clean it up and shove it all back into the closet. Twins which were now coming to breathe in the sweet, Moebian air.

Miles picked her up and placed her in the wheel chair and then high tailed it to the hospital. He cursed that Dr. Kintobor lived so far away. He also cursed that he was the only doctor who did child deliveries. As they entered the hospital, the pink hedgehog punched her husband in the arm. "What did I do?" He asked, rubbing his now sore arm.

"Where is our son?" She asked with a ticked off expression.

The yellow fox's mouth dropped and he smacked his face with the palm of his hand. "How did I forget to get him?" He asked himself.

"Rushing out of your house like ze mad man." Patch answered. He was holding the yellow hedgehog's hand. On his back was a small book bag decorated with Power Randers. The original Power Rangers, not the new ones with Chinese characters on their helmets. That was the last/latest version of the Power Rangers that the author has seen. We are talking about the original ones with dinosaurs and Tommy! The blue eyed boy held up a green duffel bag.

"Daddy, you and mommy are going to need this." Alexander let go of Patch's hand and walked up to his father. He placed the bag in his father's hand. "I'll see you and mommy once you're done talking to the doctor who gives candy! I'm going to go play with Romeo!" he skipped back to his figurative uncle and grabbed a hold of his hand. "Bye bye!" He cheered as he dragged the French swordsman off.

"I hope everything is in here." Miles stated as he plopped in down on a couch next to Rosy's delivery bed. "Anything you need or want, Rosy?"

"Check the bag to make sure we have what we need." Rosy told him. "And hand me a coloring book."

"Okay." Miles nodded. He opened the green bag and began pulling out its contents. There were ten different bag outfits. Each was gender neutral as they were unsure of what gender their twins would be. Two pack of diapers where also placed inside. He hoped it was the correct size. There were four bottles and baby formula. There was a box of crayons and 20 different coloring books. The two tailed fox handed the crayons and a random coloring book to his wife. There were three outfits for Rosy and several other things. Miles' jaw dropped when he pulled out an old memento. "How on Moebius did this get in here?"

"How did all of this fit into one duffel bag to begin with?" Rosy asked back, not even removing her eyes from the picture of Flounder she was coloring in the Disney coloring book.

"I don't know. You had packed the whole house in two bags when I came home from work when you went into labor with Alexander. I guess we never really unpacked this one." He replied. "But how did our umbrella end up in here? And not even get any damage?"

The green eyed hedgehog just shrugged. "I told you those duffel bags defy the laws of physics." She looked up and smiled. "But I get to hold it over our heads when we go home."

"Sure thing Rosy." Miles nodded with a smile. He stood the umbrella up on the couch. He got up and stood beside his wife. He held out his arm for her. "Kill the nerves in my arm when you're ready."

[][][][][][

_**2/28/2012 Deathy:**_ I finished this at 3:18pm today right before school was over. When I got home, some people [we suspect some of my brother's friends] broke into our house and stole several things. Including the coffee maker. This is our main source of depression. I wrote all about it on deviantart, but allow me rant a little here as well. We've been living in a place with no power or water what so ever since December 2011. I've lived in my car before and in a house with no lights, so it's nothing new for me. We're moving into a place with power and water, and we've all been excited about finally being able to make some coffee! Mom loves coffee. In fact, I don't drink coffee, but I love making it. The smell reminds me of a safe, warm place. Something I haven't had in years. So you can imagine our great depression to find the coffee maker and several other things stolen from our house. So I'm going to be in one of my depressed, angry, confused, and everything in between for the next couple of days.

Now I would like to say THANK YOU! To everyone who supported this fanfiction.

ReeceTails. You're always so encouraging and reminding me to finish this story. And for always putting this fanfiction in the MilesXRosy group.

R-redbod. You're always telling me if I do good or not. That's a wonderful encouragement. The picture that you drew for this fanfiction is way past cool just like the rest of your work. If any of you readers of this haven't seen it, you totally should. It's on deviantart. I brainwash you to go see it. Do so now!

BlissofanAngel. You always review almost every single chapter and tell me if you thought it was funny or not. The questions that you ask always make me think of how to answer them for you.

Misty Rius. You've given me wonderful writing advice and pointers. I feel that I have improved tons in my writing thanks to you. Plus, your witty remarks on the characters really make me laugh. You and BlissofanAngel seem to enjoy the PatchXAlicia scenes as much as I enjoy writing them.

Eco Black Bird. You reviewed once, but your review makes me laugh every time I see it. It's just so simple and cute.

Meemeechan. I just found a review I don't recall reading. Cute idea. I might use it. You made me feel way past cool when you said I created suspense. However, this is the last chapter. But don't worry, I will probably write more MilesXRosy fanfics and draw more art. Also there is an animation of Alexander on YouTube too. [Shameless plug] In fact I just got the idea to do an animation of them. Another one as I've already done one.

Sinbreaker. You brought up an excellent point of the issue with Sonic seeing Miles. Which really made me think a while before rushing into writing at random.

Tjb123456. We all were awaiting the awkwardness moment between them. I hope I did well with that.

Okay, that's all of my thank you[s] for the moment. I did leave some loose ends and mysteries lying around. If any of you guys want them answered, Review telling me which loose end you want to see solved and I'll write another chapter answering them. This is my way of seeing if you guys have paid enough attention to notice the things that were left unanswered due to writer's neglect. It's my way of being evil. Also, I made a lot of jokes and references in the chapter. One is the coloring books. Child birth takes forever. I'm an aunt of 13 kids; I've been at the hospital for 2 of their births. My sister spent her time during contractions coloring in coloring books and wanting a meatball sub sandwich. And I intend to be in the room during my sister's 2nd child birth. Romeo is one of my fan characters, much like Alexander. Both of the boys are in _**Unsure of Title**_. I think BlissofanAngel will like Romeo. Also, Miles says that Rosy packed to whole house in two duffel bags, this is from a joke by Robin Williams. I'm sure you can find it on YouTube somewhere. I think I even have two sentences in nothing but French. Here's something fun for all of us to do. If you can translate the French sentences, I'll draw you a picture of whatever you want as long as it's rated E for everyone. First come, first serve. 1 picture per sentence. So if you get them both first, I'll draw you two pictures and color them all nice and pretty in GIMP. So, brainwash time. 1. Go see the picture that R-Redbob drew for this story and his other artwork. 2. Please go read my manga, Kyuketsuki. 3. Hug everyone you meet. It makes us happy. 4. Please READ & REVIEW!


End file.
